Sins of the Father
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Jacks father shows back up and causes trouble for everyone, including the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Jack groaned as the teacher announced the assignment.

"I want each one of you to create a family tree, you get to choose which media you want to use. Whether you make a movie or a poster board. This assignment will be due by the end of the quarter that gives you all 3 weeks. More than enough time."

Jack sat back in his chair, great. He ran his hand over his face. Now he would have to try to get his mom to talk about his dad. The school bell rang as Jack ran outside, Arcee was waiting for him. He grabbed her handlebars swinging up on her seat. Arcee noticed Jacks tense form and how quiet he was.

"Something wrong Jack?"

Jack sighed,

"My teacher assigned us a family tree assignment."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now I have to convince my mom to tell me about my dad."

Arcee felt sorry for Jack, she knew he and June had a strained relationship with him and that was all.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Jack shrugged,

"Apparently when I was 5, he left. I really don't remember much about him."

They pulled through the ground bridge into base, Bulkhead and Bumblebee behind them. Jack went silent again as he climbed the stairs and flicked on the TV. It defiantly wasn't like Jack to brood but Arcee couldn't help him as Optimus immediately took her and Ratchet into the field. A relic had been unearthed and they were headed out to investigate. Jack watched Arcee go through the ground bridge, he wanted to tell her more about his father he just didn't know.

…

Arcee was pondering Jack as they walked toward the relic, Ratchet was in the lead with the scanner. He seemed deeply disturbed by the homework assignment. She only wished she could help him.

Optimus noticed Arcee's distance look, he slowed his pace to walk beside her, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Arcee."

Arcee jumped,

"Sir?"

Optimus raised an eyebrow,

"Focus on the mission at hand."

Arcee sighed,

"Sorry Optimus, its just Jack. He's acting strange today. I know why, well sort of I just wish I could help him."

Before Optimus could speak Ratchet stopped dead. He was standing alert to his full height, his head jerking to the left and right like he heard something. Optimus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ratchet are you alright?"

Ratchet put his finger to his mouth.

"Shh…I heard something…"

He started walking again, though quietly. Arcee found it quiet amazing how quietly Ratchet could walk. For a medic who was often times just a plain grouch he was light footed, and his hearing was incredible. Ratchet halted them on a bluff, they looked down into the ravine were about a dozen vehicons were.

"There's the relic."

Ratchet pointed to a canister where three bots were guarding it. Optimus gauged the situation; it didn't appear that any commanders were around. He motioned for them to follow him, as they circled the troopers, surprising them as they leapt out into the clearing, the troopers were taken off guard and were disbanded quickly. Ratchet carefully opened the canister, inside was an octagonal device. It was black with gold inlay.

"What in Primus is it?"

Arcee picked up out of Ratchets hands. Ratchet shrugged running the scanner over it as Optimus held it next.

"It's got circuitry whatever it is. Best to get it back to my lab so I can…"

"Ouch!"

Arcee hollered stumbling backwards. Optimus and Ratchet looked at her.

"Arcee?"

Arcee shook her head looking at the two.

"I felt like someone was pulling me…ah."

She fell to the ground, before Optimus and Ratchet could reach her Ratchet fell to.

"What the scrap!"

He hollered; Optimus looked at the device in his hands. It was the only thing that made sense as he felt a twinge in his side. He threw the relic into the air and shot it, splintering it into a million pieces. Ratchet growled as the pain subsided.

"Optimus! What in spark did you do that for?"

Optimus looked at him,

"I am unclear what it was doing but it is obvious it was hurting us."

Ratchet picked up a few pieces, the wires were scorched.

"Maybe I can still figure out what its function is…was…"

He growled at Optimus as they came back through the portal. Whatever its function was they had managed this long without it.

Arcee looked up to the humans area, Jack was working on his homework while Miko watched Raph play his video game. He was focused and she didn't want to bother him.

…..

That night Arcee decided to stay in Jacks garage, this way she could be near him if he needed her. She was fast asleep when at about 3:30 am she jolted awake. A burning sensation coursing through her body. She gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out and wake Jack and June.

…..

Optimus practically fell out of his bed; his whole body was on fire. He clenched the sides of his bed with his hands twisting it as the pain intensified. What in the name of Cybertron was happening?

…

Ratchet had fallen asleep at his desk, when the pain awoke him. He fell to his knees gripping his chest. He reached up to try and pull himself back up off the ground only to collapse backwards as flaming pain ran through him.

…..

Jack was the first to wake up, he loved Saturdays. Him and Arcee normally would take a nice long ride and just enjoy each other's companies. He flicked on the TV, while he ate his breakfast. Arcee was a late sleeper on normal occasions, if she did decide to wake early, she let the whole house know it by revving her engines. Jack mosed through his morning routine before heading out to the garage, he was hoping to speak with Arcee today about enlisting her help in getting his mom to talk about his dad.

"Morning Arcee, sleep…"

He stopped dead, no motorcycle to be found just a woman laying unconscious. Jack ran over to her, she had a pulse and was alive. He looked around, where was Arcee and why was there a girl in his garage? He lifted her up and carried her inside calling for his mom as he laid on the sofa. June came running out tying her rob.

"Jack what's wrong?"

She stopped when she saw the girl, she looked to be in her later twenty's possibly early thirty's.

"Isn't she a little old for you Jack?"

June put her hands on her hips, Jack waved his hands.

"What! No! I found her in the garage. Arcee's gone, I have no idea where, but I found her."

June came over to check her vitals, when it hit Jack. The girl had on blue leather, biker clothing, her hair was black with pink highlights coming down around her face, and her eyes were a light blue.

"Mom…that is Arcee."

…

Optimus groaned; he slowly opened his eyes not remembering when the pain had stopped. A loud knocked came at the door.

"Optimus! Come quick!"

Optimus pushed himself up swinging over the bed only to fall, fast and hard to the ground. He yelped, pushing himself up realizing why he had fallen. His hand! They were human! He looked down at himself, his armor…it was clothes now! Another knock made him jump.

"Boss you in there?"

Optimus looked up at the door, he couldn't reach the handle.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened as a stream of light spilled into the room and onto Optimus. Bulkhead stepped in.

"Boss bot we got a…whoa!"

Optimus looked up at him, as another human popped his head over Bulkhead hand.

"Oh, Primus you to!"

Optimus recognized the voice.

"Ratchet?"

Bulkhead reached down and scooping Optimus into his other hand. His heart jolted as he was lifted off the ground and Bulkhead started walking again. Ratchet was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Optimus looked him,

"Is the relic responsible?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"I don't know since someone decided to blow it up!"

Optimus sighed, guilt hitting him. Bulkhead carefully placed the two of them on the humans platform.

"We have to go pick up the kids, will you tow be alright?"

Ratchet shrugged angrily,

"We will be fine Bulkhead, check in with Arcee, I fear she may have suffered the same fate."

Bulkhead nodded as he and Bee left the base. Ratchet was angrily tapping his foot. Optimus ignored him walking over a computer monitor to observe his new form. His hair was a dark brown color, his clothes resembled his armor, a grey t-shirt with a red sports coat, jeans, and boots. His eyes were light blue like Ratchets who wore a resemblance to his armor, it also resembled a human EMT uniform. He looked at his hands touching them together, it felt weird. His arm sporting a large black and blue mark from falling, he touched it only to get a painful response.

"Ouch…"

He whispered. Ratchet huffed,

"Serves you right."

Optimus rolled his eyes, hopefully Arcee had not shared their fate.

….

Arcee's eyes fluttered open to see June and jack standing above her,

"Arcee are you okay?"

Arcee groaned sitting up, she went wide eyed when she realized where she was.

"Am I inside your house?"

Jack smirked,

"Yeah um…there is something you should know."

He handed her a mirror as Arcee gasped; she touched the pink hair that was curled on the sides of her face.

"Ew pink really!"

Jack laughed,

"you have pink normally."

Arcee replied still looking at herself in shock, ignoring Jacks comment as a familiar beeped echoed outside.

"Bulkhead?"

Arcee looked out the window.

"At least we got a ride."

The two rushed out jumping to Bulkhead cab,

"You too huh?"

Bulkhead asked nonchalantly much to Arcee and Jacks surprise.

"Wait who else was turned human?"

Bulkhead chuckled slightly; it wasn't funny but yet it was.

"Ratch and Optimus."

Everyone gasped.

…

Back at the base everyone was trying to work out what to do. Jack, Miko, and Raph stood near Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee. As Ratchet and Arcee argued back and forth. Jack noticed that Optimus appeared to be around mid-40s while Ratchet appeared to be mid-50s, possibly 60s. He knew Ratchet was older then Optimus but to see it in a human perspective made it easier to grasp.

Miko looked at Jack,

"I have a plan follow my lead."

Jack watched Miko walk over to them.

"Hey guys…GUYS!"

She hollered at them, they all stopped and turned to her.

"maybe this isn't so bad, I mean you are always wanting to learn more about us humans and now you can see the world from our view. Its Saturday so why don't we take you all out and show you what that looks like."

Optimus raised his eyebrows looking at Arcee and Ratchet. They both reluctantly agreed to go, Jack stepped forward.

"My mom has off today, she could take us into Virginia City. It's a bit bigger then Jasper."

Optimus nodded,

"Thank you, Jackson."

A about an hour later June pulled in, Miko and Raph had opted to stay behind with their partners to keep they company, specially since Junes car only sat 5 and Miko had no desire to hang out with Ratchet. June jumped into the drivers seat, revving up the engine. Jack turned to Optimus,

"You want shotgun?"

Optimus's formed into a quizzical one.

"Shotgun?"

Jack smirked,

"it's a term, it means the front seat."

Optimus was still confused; Jack shook his with a chuckled.

"Just get in."

He opened the door up for Optimus. Optimus climbed inside; it was odd being this small. Jack climbed into the back with Arcee and Ratchet. Jack sat in the middle to keep the peace between the two of them. Ratchet had a scowl on his face the whole time as they drove through the ground bridge and toward the city. Optimus studied Junes driving, it looked hard then what he imagined. Being a vehicle he just…drove…didn't even really think about it. He watched June shift her foot back and forth between the gas and break, using her turn signal, and mirrors. The car was silent,

"Mom turn on some music."

June reached over her eyes still on the road as she turned the dials.

"You have tuned into 108.6 FM Nevada's top station for the latest hits. Songs you love to sing along to, song to help you with your day! Up Next: 30 Seconds to Mars brings us This is War!"

Jack nodded to the tune,

"I love this song."

He looked at the bots, they seemed to be listening. Arcee was even bobbing her head. He suddenly felt bad,

"Uh you guys can change it if you want."

Arcee shushed him,

"Shhh."

Jack shrugged, they listened to the radio the whole way there. No one seemed interested in speaking. Jack leaned forward slightly catching Optimus who seemed to bobbing his head to the music. He smirked, good call on his part.

June pulled into the Virginia City square,

"We are here."

They all stepped out of her car.

"Any body have any place in particular they want to start?"

The three bots looked at each other, Jack smirked.

"How about the mall? Plenty of shops and humans around."

The three looked at him nodding. Jack lead the way with June. Optimus followed behind with Arcee at his side and Ratchet dragging behind them. Jack glanced over his shoulder.

"Pick up the pace Ratchet, don't want to loose you in this crowd."

The thought of being lost amongst humans sent a shiver up Ratchet he jogged a little to get right behind Optimus. Optimus smiled slightly; Jack seemingly had taken charge. It put the Prime at ease, he was out of his element, unsure of what to do. Jack and June held open the doors for the three as they entered in,

"Whoa!"

Arcee exclaimed as they walked through, Jack was giving them facts on different things they past and what certain things were. Arcee's eyes caught a bright pink sign, she walked over to it.

"Victoria's secret?"

Arcee turned to Jack, Jack stammered,

"Uh well Um…Mom you want to take this one?"

Jack face was red, Optimus had learned that was a sign of embarrassment in humans. June chuckled.

"How about I tell you later Arcee, it's a little compli…"

"June?"

June whipped around; a man came toward him. Jack recognized him from pictures.

"no."

He whispered; he was standing next to Optimus who heard him.

"What are you doing here Connor?"

June put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I've been trying to find you. You're not an easy woman to find."

June scoffed,

"What do you want?"

Connor shook his head his eyes landing on Jack.

"Jackson is that you?"

Jack nodded slowly; June jumped in front of him.

"You aren't coming anywhere near him Connor. So, I suggest you go back to where you came from and forgot you ever saw us."

Connor looked at her a smile on his face,

"Baby come on, I came back to say I'm sorry and that I want to make amends."

June marched over to him,

"I am not your baby, and its too late for that."

Connor held up his hands,

"I understand, you don't trust me. I want to prove to you that you can trust me. Please give me a chance."

Jack had come up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. June looked at him. Connor looked Jack up and down.

"My you've grown."

"It's been 12 years…"

"You're 17! Wow, I have a lot of time to make up for."

June shook her head,

"Never Connor, now leave."

Connor gave Jack one last look,

"I'll see you guys later."

He turned and walked away. June sighed deeply.

"Mom, we need to talk when we get home. I need to know, specially now if he going to be poking around why he left."

Junes face fell,

"I suppose it's time you knew."

…

Jack sat at the table; June sat across from him. Jack had sked for Optimus to be present, along with Arcee. Ratchet had waved his hand saying he had more concerning matters, which had earned him a scowl from Optimus. June took a deep breathe.

"Jack, 12 years ago your father didn't leave…I kicked him out."

Jacks eyes went wide, his heart plummeted.

"But you always said he left…why did you lie?"

June closed her eyes,

"Jack, your father was an acholic and a gambler, he would take all the money I made and loose it. When he would come home from the bar drunk…"

June lowered her eyes, wiping away tears.

"He would beat you…and me."

Optimus felt it wasn't his place here, his glances with Arcee said she felt the same, but they were here to support Jack. Jack felt his head spinning as June continued.

"One night he came home late and drunk, you woke up when you heard him come stumbling up the stairs. In his drunken, pathetic state he pushed you down them. You were knocked out, with 3 broken ribs."

Jack shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I called the police and they took him in, he was given a restraining order, and was told to leave town. I packed us up and moved here. Being an RN, specially an ER RN, I can get a job anywhere."

June looked over at Jack, he was breathing heavily.

"Mom…"

June felt her heart stop.

"I understand."

She took a relieved breath,

"I would have done the same thing."

He stood up walking over to her and giving her a hug. June embraced him tightly. Optimus looked over at Arcee who was smiling. He was happy they had worked it out, though he felt bad for the boy. He would have never guessed he had been through such trauma. Jack was truly an amazing human, one that Optimus saw a bright future ahead for.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked up the stairway, his mind remembering his moms words about his early encounter with stairs. He noticed Optimus and Arcee seemed bored. Miko and Raph were working on the family tree assignment. The TV flickered with old tv shows, Optimus's normally hard to read face was full of boredom, something Jack had never seen on the Prime before. He looked over to Ratchets area where the medic had managed to use his small size to his advantage and was trying to reconstruct the device in order to hopefully regain their Cybertronian form. Jack sighed; he had no desire to work on the stupid family tree project. He got an idea,

"Optimus, Arcee there is a festival happening in Jasper right now. The Fall Festival, different booths and activities…you guys want to go?"

Arcee jumped up,

"Yes! Primus I am bored!"

Jack chuckled,

"Optimus you in?"

Optimus nodded, pushing himself up and following them down the steps. Jack called up to Raph,

"Raph bridge."

Raph activated the bridge for them to walk through into an alley way, Jack lead them out into the street where multiple booths were set up.

"Why don't we meet back here in say an hour and decide if we want to stay or go?"

Jack turned to them, Arcee nodded,

"Works for me, see yous later."

She walked off into the crowd, Optimus smirked. She was taking being human in full stride, it was a little out of character for her. Jack broke his thought train.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him,

"If it alright with you Jackson I shall simply follow you."

Jack nodded,

"Sure, come on."

….

Jack and Optimus wondered around and surprisingly did not run into Arcee once.

"Jackson?"

Jack turned around that voice.

"Dad?"

Connor came over to him, Optimus stepped in front. After hearing Junes story, he held no trust for this human.

"hey, did I see you at the mall with June and Jack the other day."

Optimus nodded,

"Indeed, and I suggest you leave Jackson alone."

Connor scoffed,

"Look you, that's my son, move I want to speak with him."

Optimus held his ground, Jack stepped to his side.

"It's okay."

He reassured Optimus.

"What do you want? I thought Mom told you to leave."

Connor sighed,

"Looked son, I want to try and mend our relationship."

Jack eyed him,

"Why so you can push me down a stair again?"

Connors shoulders slumped,

"Your mother told you about that huh, look son. I know I did stuff in the past and I regret that now. I am just trying to make up for all the wrong I did."

Jack looked over at Optimus, he didn't know what to do.

"Mom won't approve, and to be honest I am not sure I want to either. Sorry…Connor but I won't let you use me to get to Mom and hurt her again."

Jack pushed by him Optimus following, Conner grabbed his arm.

"And who are you to my son?"

Optimus narrowed his eyes at him,

"He's more of a father to be then you ever will be, let him go."

Connor eyed him, releasing his grip.

Jack walked angrily back to their meeting spot. Optimus trailed behind him, keeping his eyes out for Conner. He was touched by Jacks words though worried about what Connor might do.

"Jack…Jackson."

Jack stopped; he was breathing heavily as Optimus guided them to alley way.

"Jackson are you alright?"

Jack nodded taking a breath,

"Yes… I just…I'm having a bit of a hard time with this."

Jack leaned back against the wall; they would wait here for Arcee.

"I guess I always imagined when I would finally find my father it would be a…good reunion. Something about him just doesn't feel right."

"You are observant aren't you…"

Jack jolted; Optimus took a defensive stance in front of him.

"Even as a child you were observant…truth is I need your help."

Jack cocked his head,

"What sort of help?

Connor leaned against the wall,

"I am in a bit of trouble with some powerful people…just a few gambling loans…"

Jack held up his hands,

"And you want Mom to bail you out?"

Connor laughed,

"You are smart…so what do you say?"

Jack shook his head,

"I am not asking Mom to bail you out, nor will I let you near her."

Connor just laughed,

"Last chance Jack…you going to help me or not?"

Jack crossed his arms, he was standing just slightly behind Optimus, who kept his protective cover.

"No, I will not help you. You cheating, manipulating, lying snake."

Conner stepped forward.

"Wrong Answer Jack."

Before Jack or Optimus knew what was happening Conner whipped out a pistol aiming and shooting Optimus right in the chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Jack, Optimus stumbled forward, blood dripping down his chest, as he fell to his knees. Jack caught him as he fell backwards.

Optimus heard the gun ring out as a searing pain from his chest filled his body, he looked down at his hands that had automatically came to his chest, they were covered in blood, red blood. He stumbled forward; Connor took off out of the alley as Arcee came running in. She gasped when she saw Optimus fall back into Jacks arms.

"Optimus!"

…..

Jack held Optimus in his lap as he called for a bridge, Optimus gasped, clutching his chest as the blood continued to pour out of him. Arcee was leaning over him trying to use her own hand to stop the bleeding. The bridge opened behind them, Jack was terrified for Optimus as he and Arcee carefully carried him between them.

Optimus groaned in pain, his chest was on fire and the movement only caused his chest to burn more. Ratchet was waiting for them when they came through, he was mortified when he saw the Prime. Red blood dripped on the floor as the two carried him.

"Raph call my mom quick!"

Jack and Arcee maneuvered toward the stairs Ratchet coming down to meet them.

"What the scrap happened?"

Jack didn't have time to explain, as Bulkhead reached down and lifted them up.

Optimus cringed, curling on his side as he clutched his chest. Regardless of his physical form he was still a Prime, he panted heavily trying not to cry out in pain as Jack and Arcee laid him on the gurney Ratchet brought over. Jack ran toward the bathroom, calling over his shoulder.

"Miko we need towels, rags, anything cloth you can find!"

"Raph take Bumblebee and go get ice, a couple bags of it. My wallets on the tv!"

Ratchet and Arcee looked at each other, Jack was taking lead calling out orders with such confidence.

Jack ran into the bathroom grabbing a bucket and filling it with warm water, coming back out just as Bumblebee and Raph were leaving and Miko came carrying a mountain of rags from the cleaning closet. She plopped them down next to Optimus, who was now barely conscious and groaning. Raph had called June but got no response so it was up to them until they could reach June, which Bulkhead was on now redialing and redialing.

"Keep at it Bulkhead, she has to answer at some point."

Jack turned to Arcee,

"We need to get this shirt off of him."

Arcee nodded taking the scissors from Jack and carefully cutting it. Ratchet felt hopelessly at a loss, he knew very little about human biology as recently June had been teaching him and he in turn her.

Jack noticed Ratchets look of distress,

"Ratchet we need to get his wound area cleaned up, the bullet is still in him."

Ratchet nodded stepping forward as he used a wet cloth to gently clean Optimus's chest up from the blood. Optimus groaned, sweat pouring off his body. Jack looked toward the ground bridge as it spun to life and Bumblebee came through, he transformed quickly hand up Raph and the ice.

"Perfect. Arcee, we need to get his fever down stat!"

Arcee picked up the ice and wrapped it in cloth, gently dabbing Optimus's head with it. His breathing was becoming more and more labored.

"Bulkhead?"

Jack called over to him, Bulkhead shook his head.

"Still nothing."

Optimus's body was shaking slightly now, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"We can't wait for my mom, Ratchet we need to get the bullet out of him now!"

Ratchet went wide eyed,

"Jack, I don't know how on a human!"

Jack grabbed Ratchets shoulder gently,

"you've said it before, humans and Cybertronians biology are not that different. If we don't do something now Optimus will die anyway."

Ratchet took a deep breath,

"very well."

Jack ran for the cleaning closet, June had created an emergency medical kit and placed it in there. Jack grabbed it out bringing it over to the table.

"Okay first we need to tie him down, we don't have any sedative around here."

Arcee tied him down while Jack laid out the tools, Ratchets heart was pounding in his chest as he moved in to work. Jack had shooed Raph and Miko away as Ratchet closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and began working.

Optimus could barely move; his whole body was like fire. He heard voices around him but couldn't comprehend when they were saying. A sudden sharp pain on top of his bullet wound caused him to jolt, groaning and gasping for air before the pain finally knocked him out.

…..

Jack placed the bandage over the stiches. Ratchet had managed to removed the bullet and from what they could tell no other internal injuries had occurred. Jack pulled a blanket up over Optimus as he checked the connected I/V. Thank god for YouTube he thought. Ratchet had connected the spark monitor to Optimus's chest, it beeped very slowly as Optimus's chest rose and fell in a labored fashion. Jack sighed looking around, there was blood everywhere. He was coated in it as was Ratchet, Arcee had a decent bit splattered on her as well. Ratchet was sitting with his back to the wall, he had his forehead resting on his arms that sat on top of his knees. Miko was hugging Raph on the sofa as the tv flickered quietly. Arcee was leaning on the railing, a distant look on her face. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were siting on the floor, the computer still trying to dial June. Jack sighed reaching down he began to pick up the blood-soaked rags and through them into the now empty water bucket.

"Jack take a break…"

Jack shook his head, he was exhausted, but he had to clean up.

"Trust me Arcee, I don't know about energon, but human blood is a mess to try and clean up once it dries."

Arcee shrugged as she knelt down to help Jack, the two had the area cleaned up in 15 minutes with three large trash bags of rags sitting in the corner. Jack was beginning to worry about Ratchet, the medic hadn't moved since he sat down. Jack checked Optimus one last time before walking over and sliding down the wall next to Ratchet. He could feel the blood drying on his skin but ignored it.

"Ratch?"

Ratchet looked up; his eyes were bloodshot. Jack could tell he had been crying.

"He's gonna be okay now."

Ratchet looked over at the Prime, he had seen worse injuries then this during the war, heck even Optimus had been hurt worse, this time it was different. They were human, fully human. How did he know he did the right thing? What if he missed something? Jack smiled patting his shoulder,

"Why do you go get yourself a hot shower, get this blood off of you, and then get some rest."

Ratchet nodded slowly, his mind still whirling as Jack helped him up. Arcee followed him,

"I'm taking one too."

Jack watched them walk into the locker room where the showers were, of course there being one for normally just Miko and the others for Jack and Raph. Jack leaned his head back against the wall when loud tire screeched echoed as his mom pulled in. June stepped out of the car, looking around at everyone as she casually walked toward the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

Jack leaned over the railing; June gasped when she saw him coated with blood as she ran up the steps.

"I'm fine Mom, its Optimus."

June looked over to the gurney,

"What happened?"

"We had a run in with my dad…Conner."

June rushed over to Optimus just as Arcee and Ratchet were emerging from the locker rooms.

"Mom why didn't you answer your phone?"

June looked over her shoulder,

"It broke, I dropped it down the stairs at work."

Jack nodded, as June looked over Optimus. Arcee and Ratchet walked up the steps, the blood stains still on their clothes. Jack sighed,

"Mom I am going to take Arcee and Ratchet to the house to get them some different clothes…we'll be back."

June nodded,

"Very well dear but I want the full story on this when you get back."

Jack nodded as he turned, Bumblebee transformed at the three climbed in. Arcee and Ratchet passed out in five minutes, Jack tried to stay awake, his eyes heavy as they pulled into the driveway.

"Arcee, Ratchet we are here."

Jack escorted them into the house, he gave Arcee one of his moms outfits and Ratchet, some of his dads old clothes that were stored away…for whatever reason Jack had no idea. The three changed and were back at the base within an hour. Jack told Arcee and Ratchet to get some sleep while he spoke to his mother. June was mortified when she learned what had happened. Jack was falling asleep stand up when June help him to the sofa as he passed out. The base was dead silent, the only noise was that of Optimus's heart monitor beeping slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner sat in his apartment, the cheap tv flickered it lights while the wind blew the white stained curtains. He looked over at the dresser where his gun sat. He had to get that money, he pulled out his phone. $843,698.34, is what he owed his loan sharks, he didn't even have the .34 to pay them. He stood up walking over to the window, this little Nevada town…it has been so easy to find June thanks to Jacksons social media. He was just about to turn in for the night when the door busted in three men dove through, two grabbing him and pinning him to the wall. The third strolled toward him,

"Conner Darby, you are a hard man to track down."

Conner struggled against the other two,

"Mr. Jiggins…how did you find me?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard, I just follow the trail of betrayal and the scent of a cheating lying snake and here I am."

Conner's eyes were wide with panic.

"Please Mr. Jiggins, I just need a few more days to get a payment together!"

Jiggins slammed his hand into the wall beside Conner's head,

"I've waited long enough Darby, either you get me the whole amount by Friday, or your life and your sons lives are mine. Your wife will make a fine dancer in my club."

Conner gasped.

"That's only four days! I need more time to around up nearly a million dollars!"

Jiggins smirked evilly.

"Then I suppose your life is as good as mine, but since I am the sporting type, I'll let you try to fail anyway. Let's go boys."

Conner fell to the floor as Jiggins left…what was he going to do?

….

Jack had been passed out for about six hours when he finally came back around. He blinking slowly sitting up. Ratchet was back to work on the relic, mumbling to himself in a Cybertronian dialect… at least that's what Jack figured considering he couldn't understand a word the medic was saying. Arcee had taken Junes place next to Optimus. He looked around; he assumed his Mom had left for the night shift. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were nowhere in sight, they must have either stayed with their charges or gone to bed. Jack flipped open his phone, he was worried about his mom being out there, with his physco father on the loose, his stressed was added to by the fact that his mother currently did not have a phone. Jack felt a hand touch his shoulder,

"Well rested?"

Jack shrugged; he was still pretty tired.

"I suppose. I am just worried about mom."

Arcee leaned back on the couch.

"Don't be. Bulkhead took her to work and is staying there, he will bring her back."

Jack sighed in relief at least she was protected.

"How's Optimus?"

He asked looking over at the Prime. He seemed to be resting comfortable, his spark monitor seemed to beating more in tune now and is breathing was less labored.

"He's…okay…. still hasn't woken up though."

Jack sighed,

"He did lose a lot of blood; he'll probably be out of it for a few days."

Jacks cellphone suddenly rang, the ID read "Unknown Caller." Jack answered it putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Jack startled Arcee as he quickly stood up,

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

Jack lowered the phone and turned to Arcee,

"Conner's got my Mom."

Arcee furrowed her eyes.

"But Bulkhead was watching her…that doesn't make sense."

Jack shook his head,

"Doesn't matter I need to go."

Arcee grabbed his arm,

"Wait, take Bee."

Jack looked around,

"Isn't he at Raphs?"

Arcee shook her head,

"No, he came back, I'll go get him."

She scampered down the steps, Ratchet had heard the whole thing. He walked over to Jack and placed something in his hands.

"If you need it."

Jack looked down, it a was a blade, a knife. The steel shone in the lights.

"A knife…"

Ratchet shook his head,

"Not just any knife, this knife is forged from an alloy comprised of both adamantium and Vibranium, very rare earth metals I acquired on some scouting missions with BumbleBee."

Jack turned the blade over in his hand, he looked up at Ratchet.

"Do you think I will need to use this?"

Jack voices quivered at the thought of killing, Ratchet laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I pray not, killing, even in war is no easy thing. This is just for…in case."

Jack nodded as he placed the blade in his pants, pulling his shirt over top to hide it. An engine could be heard as a sleepy Urbana 500 pulled around the corner. Arcee jumped out,

"That was a weird experience."

She mumbled to herself passing Jack as he climbed into Bumblebee. Bee chirped; Jack could hear he was still half asleep.

"Where to?"

"Jaspers old plastic factory on the outskirts of town."

…

June walked down the stairs; she was exhausted. Having been up without rest with Optimus and then having night shift duty, it was really draining her. She happened to catch a glimpse of the parking lot. Bulkhead still sat there; his vehicle mode slumped. She smirked; the bot was probably sleeping.

"Nurse Darby to the front desk, Nurse Darby front desk."

June furrowed her eyebrows, her face quizzical as she approached the desk.

"June, you got a call honey."

The elderly lady handed her the phone. June assumed it was Jack.

"Jack how are things?"

Junes face fell,

"What?"

She grabbed the banister, her heart racing.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there, don't do anything stupid Conner!"

Jack placed the phone back on the hook, she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

"June honey you okay?"

June shook her head,

"Linda, I need to take my dinner now. I have to run an errand."

Linda nodded,

"Take as long as you need."

June smiled her thanks as she ran out to Bulkhead, she startled him when she approached him.

"Bulkhead."

Bulkheads form jolted, his engine starting abruptly.

"June? Is it 7am already?"

June shook her head climbing inside,

"No, I got a call from Conner. He has Jack, he's holding him at the old Jasper Plastic Factory."

Bulkhead pealed out,

"How did he get Jack? Last we saw him he was sleeping at base."

June shook her head, she didn't know.

…..

Jack arrived at the factory, the old building resembled something from a horror film. Jack patted Bumblebee,

"Stay here."

Bumblebee shut of his engine and watch Jack enter the building, he sat waiting.

Jack wandered threw the building carefully stepping, shifting his weight upwards like Arcee had taught him in order to walk without being heard. He peaked around corners making his way up the stairs. Quietly he walked into a room, he saw someone tied to a chair.

"Mom!"

He raced over to it, only to realize to late that it was an old mannequin dummy. He stood up when something whacked him on the back of the head, Jack fell forward passing out.

….

June and Bulkhead pulled up on the opposite side of the building. June stepped out of the green SUV.

"Wait here Bulkhead."

Bulkhead shut of his engine as he watched June make her way inside. He didn't like this, not one bit.

June snuck into the building, tripping over a few boards in the process as she made her way up the steps. Her hair was raised on the back of her neck. She could almost feel someone watching her, she opened a door into a room. She gasped when she saw Jack tied to a chair, blood dripping down his forehead.

"Jack!"

She knelt in front of him,

"Jack?"

"He'll be fine in a few hours."

June turned to the sound of the voice.

"Conner"

She hissed; Conner came over to her grabbing her wrists. He held a knife to her throat.

"I found this beauty on our son…"

June gulped, where did Jack get such a blade. She thoughts were cut short when Conner punched her, causing her to, to black out.

…

Bumblebee was growing impatient it had been 20 minutes now with not a word from Jack. He started his engine quietly and began to drive, without his headlights on, around the building. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of Jack. He continued to drive until he rammed into something.

"Hey watch it!"

Bumblebee backed up, flicking on his headlights realizing he had run into Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead?"

He chirped.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here?"

Bumblebee chirped,

"I'm here with Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with June."

Both froze,

"uh-oh…"

They both sounded in unison, Bee wasted no time. He didn't care if someone saw him, he transformed and raced for the building, using his lights to peer inside. He chirped for Jack but got no response.

Bulkhead called his name.

"Bee quick!"

He sped off after a car that had pulled out of the building, Bee transformed following Bulkhead in hot pursuit of the car in front of them. They quickly caught up, driving each on one side of the car.

"We have to be careful; June and Jack are in there. I see them!"

Bulkhead radioed to Bumblebee, the two slowly began to close the gap, coming closer and closer to the car when the car slammed its break, skidding back to a stop as Bulkhead and Bumblebee collided causing the two to loss control and spin out as the car took off. Bulkhead groaned as he walked over to Bumblebee.

"Kid you okay?"

Bumblebee chirped sadly,

"Yes, but they are gone…"

…

Jack slowly came around, a fan above his head whine and warbled as it spun. A dim light lit up the room. Jack felt his head pounding. He looked across the room to his Mom, she was just waking up as well. A large black and blue mark glistened on her right temple.

"mom?"

Jack groaned slightly. June looked over at him, the blood had dried on his face.

"Jack, honey you okay?"

Jack nodded slowly,

"I think so…where are we?"

"The basement of an old warehouse on 5th."

Conner strolled out of the shadows and into the light. June growled angrily.

"What do you want Conner!?"

Conner smirked,

"I just need a little help June baby; I need Jack here to help me steal some cash. And You will keep him from doing anything stupid."

Jack shook his head,

"I'm not stealing anything."

Conner pulled out a knife and held it to June throat.

"oh, you will, or Mommy here gets slit."

Jack's eyes widened, that was the knife Ratchet gave him.

"Hey that's mine!"

Conner chuckled,

"Beautiful blade Jack, you will get it back once you do what you are told."

Jack wriggled,

"Fine just leave Mom alone and I'll do whatever you want."

…..

Back at the base, Arcee was chatting small talk with Optimus. He had woken up and though weak was quite alert. Everyone was startled when Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced in and explained what happened. Optimus shook his head, trying to sit up as Arcee pushed him down.

"Nuh uh, you stay put. We'll contact agent fowler. He's there best bet right now."

Arcee walked over to the computer system and was just about to hit the call when Ratchet hollered.

"HA HA! I got it! Uh oh…Scrap!"

An electric current shot out of the relic and right into Ratchet causing the medics human body to jolt violently and fall off the work bench.

"Ratchet!"

Optimus called to him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran to his aid. Bulkhead smiled with a chuckle.

"Nice one Doc."

Arcee and Optimus were amazed when Ratchet stood up in his Cybertronian form.

"Now that's a magic trick"

Arcee quipped. Ratchet shook his head.

"Ouch."

He murmured. Arcee ran over,

"Me next!"

Ratchet eyed her,

"Its gonna hurt."

Arcee shrugged,

"Worth it."

She jumped over the railing and stood next to the device as Ratchet activate it, it shocked her sending her flying. Ratchet caught her and placed her on the ground as he Cybertronian form took shape. Ratchet looked over to Optimus, his eyes were half closed, he looked exhausted.

"Optimus I am concerned about do this to you…you are weak enough as it is."

Optimus grunted pushing himself upward.

"If Jackson and June are in danger, we must help them. Agent Fowler may be delayed, Bumblebee try to reach him. We will begin the search."

Optimus limped over to the railing as Ratchet helped him down. His chest was ablaze with pain as he stood in front of the relic. Ratchet hesitantly activate it as it shot its current at the Prime. Arcee was standing up as Ratchet laid the Prime on the ground and his Cybertronian form began to return.

…..

Conner laid a map out in front of the tied-up Jack.

"Now this is the Jasper Nevada Members Bank, a low-key place. We need to break in…you need to break in so we can get the cash, and by we, I mean I can get the cash."

Jack shook his head,

"Just how much money do you think we are gonna get out of there? And for that matter you still haven't told us how much you need."

Conner scoffed,

"Not important what is important is the $1 million dollars currently sitting in that vault waiting for transport."

Jack shook his head,

"No way, banks don't hold a million dollars at a shot."

Conner chuckled,

"Unless they are one of the banks on the transport route to the national reserve. Such a small, insignificant bank in the middle of nowhere is the perfect place to hide that amount of cash."

Jack felt his chest tightening, he looked over at June. She seemed to be struggling to get free. How were they gonna get out of this one? If there was any funny business, signs of cops his mom was as good as dead. He listened to Conner drone on, if he could just get his hands on a radio…

"Here's a walkie talkie radio, we will need to keep in touch."

Jack nodded as Conner untied him and handed him the device. Jack kept his smile hidden now; he was in luck. Conner turned his back to him to talk to June, Jack quickly adjusted the channel and sent out a series of clicks. He kept the volume low and the radio behind his back.

…..

Team Prime drove around Jasper searching for a sign, Agent Fowler above them in his chopper. A sudden break in their com link caught their attention as a series of static clips came through.

"That's morose code! SOS!"

Agent Fowler radioed the team,

"I'm locking onto the transmission…. got it! Sending coordinates!"

Optimus's dash lit up with a map as he received the coordinates.

"Coordinates received. Autobots Roll out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack felt his heart racing, he was hoping…no praying that someone got that SOS signal. Conner turned back to him.

"Now Jackie boy, that bank opens in exactly 5 hours. So, no time to waste let's get rolling."

Jack nodded, looking over at June. Attempting to convey with his eyes that everything was going to be alright. June's eye was beginning to swell shut from the hit she took. Jack felt his blood boiling with anger, he had to keep cool unless he wanted to risk his mothers safety. He follow Conner down to the street. It was dark, a few streetlights flickered. Jasper at this time of night was a ghost town, silent, you could hear pin drop. Conner shoved Jack harshly, grabbing his collar.

"move it boy."

Jack stumbled; he tilted his head to the sky. He was hoping to see Fowlers chopper, instead he just saw the clouds moving across the stars. Conner and Jack came to the back door of the back. Conner fiddled with the door while Jack rubbed his arms, he wasn't necessarily cold. More or less he was nervous, Conner informed Jack that he would be waiting in the room, a gun to Junes head and if anything went south…well Jack knew what would happen.

The door creaked open…

"In ya go…and remember. Dear old Mom is at my mercy."

Conner shoved Jack into the building. Jack had been in the bank many times, but in the dark it looked eerie. He walked over to the large safe embedded into the wall, a piece of crumpled up paper in his hand. How his father had gotten the combination was a hole other story. He stood in front of the safe, he looked at the walkie talkie.

"Get with it son…your mother here wants you to come back."

Jack took a deep breathe of air, he had to buy time. Just move slowly. Play his game. Jack moved forward to the safe. He slowly punched the numbers in, he had to let Agent Fowler, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead time to get here. He gulped as the safe opened, Conner wouldn't dare kill June. He was just threatening him…he hoped.

Jack walked into the safe, he was astonished at the cart that sat in front of him. 1 million dollars in green paper sat in front of him. He walked over to the cart when he heard it, a chopper. Jack quickly ran outside as 7 headlights light him up and the chopper lowered down. Agent Fowler jumped out of the chopper sliding down a rope. Jack ran to him,

"Quick he still has my mom!"

Fowler nodded,

"Where son?"

Jack pointed to the building across the way as Arcee pulled up alongside him.

"Arcee! You're…you again!"

Arcee chuckled slightly,

"Something to discuss later, let's get June."

Agent Fowler was already running toward the building when a shot rang out. Jack froze,

"No."

His heart dropped, he pushed past Arcee's v-mode, then Fowler as he ran up the stairway. He busted through the door to find June standing over Conner's body. The gun was smoking in her shaking hands as Jack ran to her, whisking her up in a hug. Fowler knelt down,

"He's still alive, though barely."

June nodded, handing Fowler the gun.

"I want Jack out of here."

She whispered. Fowler sighed,

"We can't until the cops get here June, he's involved."

June's eyes were cold as she glared at him, keeping her arms safely around Jack.

The Autobots waited outside, Fowler had radioed them and informed them of the goings on. The police arrived shortly after. Taking both June and Jack to the station as they worked out what had happened.

The autobots follow, though keeping their distance as to not arouse suspicion. Jack was taken into a back room. His injuries had been patched up by an EMT. An officer came in sitting down next to him. The officer handed him a hot cup of steaming coffee; Jack took it cautiously.

"Where's my mother?"

The officer smiled,

"She is fine, we have a few questions for the two of you and need you separate to make sure the stories are straight."

Jack nodded nervously, slowly sipping the coffee.

…..

Arcee engine hummed quietly as she twitched her front tire in boredom. Agent Fowler was leaning against Optimus's chassis. It had been hours since they had heard anything, the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. Bulkhead and Bumblebees forms were slumped, indicating they were asleep. Optimus was tired but staid awake, he could feel every twitch Agent Fowler made. They waited patiently until Jack appeared. His hands were in his pockets and his head was hung low. Agent Fowler was the first to him.

"Everything alright son?"

Jack shook his head; his eyes were drooped from exhaustion.

"They uh…. they won't let mom go…"

He took a deep breath,

"Since there were no witnesses, its her word against Conner's on what went down. Conner didn't have a gun on him, so somehow my mom grabbed his gun…

Jacks voice was shaking now,

"They have to set a court date…a trial… as to whether it was self-defense or attempted murder."

Arcee rolled forward,

"Obviously it was self-defense."

Jack nodded.

"I told them that but by law they can't let her go till a ruling. Or my father admits he attacked her."

Jack sighed heavily; tears spilled down his face.

"and the worst part of it is…since I am a minor if they don't listen and convict my mom…"

He lowered his head further wiping the tears off his face.

"I'll be placed into the system, who knows where I will wind up."

Agent Fowler pulled Jack into a hug; the boy let loose. Optimus's spark was breaking, seeing Jack in such distress angered him. He wanted to fix this but how.

"Jackson, you can stay with us until what ever you judicial system decides is determined."

Jack nodded slowly as Fowler helped him climb into Optimus's cab.

"Don't worry son, I will do whatever I can to get this straight."

Jack smiled weakly, Optimus began to drive toward base as Arcee woke Bulkhead and Bumblebee. A vortex opened as the team drove through. Jack was exhausted but couldn't sleep, he couldn't move either and was unphased as Optimus carefully and skillfully transformed around him. Placing Jack on the sofa. Jack was in disarray. His whole world had crumbled around him. Optimus looked down to his chest, he carried the matrix and yet he had no idea how to help Jack. Ratchet rounded the corner; he saw Optimus place Jack on the sofa.

"Where's June?"

Arcee walked over to him explaining everything. Ratchets face fell, he looked up at Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack slowly looked over to him,

"That knife I gave you, where is it?"

Jack felt his side,

"I'm sorry Ratchet, Conner took it. The police probably have it now."

Ratchet smiled,

"Good."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"How is that good?"

Ratchet walked over to the computer monitors,

"I figured your fa… Conner would take it…in fact I planned on it. Hence why I slightly, might have deceived you."

Everyone was curious now as they gathered around Ratchet. Jack walked slowly and wobbly, Optimus keeping his hand behind the boy, to help steady him.

"I implanted a camera recorder into the blade, multiple ones actually…"

Images flashed onto the screen. Jacks mouth fell as the events of the night played out. The knife caught everything, Conner had untied June, holding the gun to her. Telling her to move down the stairs and to the car quietly. June jumped him, getting the gun from his and as he lunged at her she shot him.

Jack felt his hopes rising.

"The police have to see this! It could save my mom from prison!"

Ratchet hand him a small usb stick.

"Already have it."

Jack looked at him a smile creased his face.

"Arcee will you take me! They need this now."

Optimus stepped forward.

"Jackson I am not certain you are…well enough to make another trip."

Jack shook his head,

"Optimus, my mom doesn't deserve to be in prison. She did nothing but defend herself, they need to see this now!"

Optimus nodded,

"Very well, I shall take you."

Arcee nodded,

"Not sure you would stay awake, and I am not scraping you off the road."

Arcee quipped playfully as Jack climbed into Optimus.

….

Jack ran into the police station,

"I have evidence my mom is innocent!"

The cop stopped him,

"Calm down son, how did you acquire this?"

Jack explained the knife, leaving Ratchet out of the explanation.

"A friend of my mine made it, he installed cameras into it. I connected to it wirelessly and got the proof."

The cop nodded,

"Okay, okay, here let me take this and show it to the sheriff. Just hold on here."

Jack paced the waiting area, he felt like he would fall over with exhaustion when his mother appeared with a cop.

"The evidence was discussed and is enough to not book your mother. Though the two of you will need to show up for the hearing. You will be receiving word."

Jack grabbed June, hugging her tight.

"Mom! Oh mom!"

June hugged him tightly back.

"Jack how did you get me out?"

Jack smiled explaining everything to her as they walked out to Optimus, who blew his air horn for her as they exited the building.

Jack smiled,

"We were all concerned."

Jack helped June up into the seat,

"Good to see you June."

June smiled,

"And you Optimus. Now if you don't mind, I want to ask if we…me and Jack could stay at the base…just for a while. I have no idea who Conner is involved with, but I can guarantee they are dangerous people."

Optimus hummed,

"Of course, the two of you are always welcome."

After retrieving a few things from their home and June calling off a work for a few weeks, she smiled when Jack asked how she could take so much time.

"Well Jack, I never call off and we haven't gone on a vacation for years. So, I have more than ample time."

When they arrived back at base everyone greeted her with happy smiles. Even Ratchet smiled. June ran over to him, he lowered his hand lifting her up as she hugged his face.

"Thank you Ratchet, I don't know how I could ever say thank you enough."

Ratchet chuckled, slightly embarrassed by everyone's looks.

"No need…. really."

Jack led his mom back to human living quarters that had once been occupied by military personnel working in the silo. It didn't take long for the two of them to pass out, Optimus made sure to check on them every few hours. They slept solid for hours, the others making sure they kept the base quiet with Ratchet even turning down the alarms and Bulkhead keeping Miko occupied elsewhere.

…

A few weeks later June received the dreaded court date call. Conner was healing and well enough to appear in a court room. How June wanted to spare Jack the pain of going through this, the problem was he was a key witness, and a victim. He had to be present. June and Jack climbed into Bulkhead; Optimus watched them with concern. Though they would be in a court room, surrounded by people he still feared for their safety. Optimus eyes' lit up with an idea, he smirk it was perhaps not the best of ideas, but it was an idea at that.

Bulkhead pulled up in front of the large courthouse. The hearing was taking placed in Carson City, a much large place then Jasper. Jack timidly stepped out, looking around him at the large structures and bustling streets. He jumped slightly when June touched his shoulders,

"Come on honey, hopefully this goes fast. Your father has a list of other crimes against him."

Jack shook his head.

"He's not my father, Mom. He may be my sperm donor but he sure as scrap ain't my dad."

June sighed sadly, as she and Jack walked inside. Jack twitched nervously as the security guards scanned them down.

"First time?"

The larger woman chuckled. Jack nodded watching the laser go up and down.

"Don't worry kid its just procedure….and your clear."

Jack stepped out of the cylinder and began to put his shoes back on when June stepped inside. Jack sighed heavily, all this made him anxious. He was amazed at how calm his mom seemed, she sat beside him as she began to put on her shoes.

"A lot of security…at least it makes me feel safe."

June smirked,

"We will be fine Jack we just have to tell the truth."

Jack nodded following behind her as they made their way to their court room. They were early, not many people had arrived yet.

"Prosecutor?"

June nodded as she and Jack sat at the table in the front of the court room. Jack looked around and up at the judges desk.

"Whose our lawyer?"

June was gazing around too.

"Bill got us on from the military, one of the best…or so he claims."

Jack sat hunched over, his shoulders were tensed so much they were beginning to hurt his neck, his leg jumped up and down, and he couldn't stop playing with his hands. He didn't want to see Conner again, in was afraid to. He scoffed at himself, he would face down Megatron alone but his own father he was afraid of? He closed his eyes tightly, keeping his head lowered. How would this play out in the end?

"Mrs. Darby? Jackson Darby?"

Jack looked to his right. A broad-shouldered man, with grey speckled hair stood to their left. He wore a grey-blue suit and had a brown leather briefcase in his hand.

"I am your lawyer, Walker Nelson."

June stood up shaking his hand,

"Yes, Bill told me about you. Jack this is Mr. Nelson he will be defending our case today."

Walker shook Jacks shaking hand,

"Calm down son, from what I have read about your case you two have a clear shot here."

He sat down as he and June began to talk over the case specifics. Jack felt his anxiety rising as more and more people came into the room to watch. He would have to testify in front of all these people? Jack felt his heart rate increasing and his hands growing clammy when a hand gripped his shoulder. Jack flinched looking up to see Agent Fowler.

"Jack, why don't you come with me. There is a few minutes before the hearing starts, and you look like you could use a walk."

Jack nodded quickly as Agent Fowler took him for a walk around the courthouse. Agent Fowler didn't say a word, he simply kept his hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack felt his heart rate decreasing as they around the rotunda. He didn't want to go back into that room, unfortunately on the third walk around it was time to go back inside. Agent Fowler sat to the left of Jack; Jack sighed looking over at him mom who wore a small suspicious smile. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, in confusion. June tilted her head back behind her. Jack spun around on his chair to look behind them, two familiar faces, well semi familiar look back at him with reassuring smiles. Jack suddenly felt safer, he looked at the clock on the wall. 5 minutes to show time. He quickly stood up and walked back to them.

"What? How?"

"The relic…we used it again."

Arcee smirked,

"Figured you needed us here."

Optimus nodded,

"You are much stronger then you know Jackson. Be brave."

Jack lowered his head,

"I think you have the wrong idea about me…I am terrified of him. Like so scared I am shaking see."

He held his shaking hands out in front of him so Optimus and Arcee could see.

Arcee grabbed his hands.

"Jack, do you remember when me and you along with Bulk and Miko went to that mine and it caved in?"

Jack nodded,

"You found a drill, and who was the first being you found."

Jack blinked,

"Megatron, and that's just the point. I would rather go through that whole ordeal again then spend even 5 minutes with that man."

Arcee licked her lips in thought,

"Forgive me Optimus."

Optimus looked confused as she continued.

"Then pretend he is Megatron."

Jack looked at Arcee intently.

"Pretend he's…what?"

Arcee schoohed closer to him,

"In all theory is like Megatron in some way so just pretend that is the human form of Megatron. Maybe it will help you anxiety to see him as someone else other than your father."

Jack nodded slowly,

"I see your point, thanks Arcee."

Arcee patted his hands as the gavel hit the stand. He ran back up to his seat. June leaned over,

"A mine cave in?"

Jack cringed,

"I'll tell you later mom."

…

Arcee look at Optimus,

"Sorry, he needed something else to focus on."

Optimus smirked,

"Well played Arcee."

Arcee smiled as the trail began.

…

Jack watched as Conner was led in. His orange jumpsuit had his hands tied to the front of him. Jack closed his eyes remembering what Arcee said he opened his eyes back up. Conner was like Megatron, selfish and hurting others for his own personal gain. Jack sat up a little straighter, he was ready to get started and put that son of a scraplet away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack felt himself sit down at the table; it was like a third body experience. He had just testified against his father; he had locked his eyes with Optimus keeping his gaze away from his father and focused on the Prime who simply nodded, conveying strength to him. Jack felt a surge of strength enter him when he stood on the witness stand, and the surge seemed to leave when he walked back to the table. June laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You did fine Jackson."

The judge hammered her gavel about an hour later.

"Court will adjourn until tomorrow at 10am. Court Dismissed."

Optimus and Arcee led the way out, due to Conner now being on trial June was even more worried about whom ever he was connected with making a move. She kept a protect hand on Jacks shoulder, Optimus also noticed the woman seemed to be looking for something, she was consistently shifting her head around, looking behind her, to her side, he slowed up to walk beside her, leaving Arcee to lead them to Bulkhead vehicle form.

"June…you seem distracted?"

June shook her head,

"Jack walk with Arcee would you?"

Jack nodded knowing full well what was wrong with his mom.

"I'm not sure how this stuff plays out on Cybertron Optimus but here when someone is as involved with bad people like Conner is, they won't just try to get whatever he owes them, they will go after people he cares about…and while that sounds odd that he cares for me and Jack, it's the fact that Jack is his son…and me his ex-wife."

Optimus listened intently as they walked.

"Conner owes these loan sharks, near $900,000. It might as well be a million. These people are dangerous they will take Jack and use him as leverage to get their money back. With Conner on trial they are even more dangerous, they know Conner can expose them…if they don't kill him first."

June took a breath, realizing she had been rambling and they were now approaching Bulkhead.

"Sorry I did mean to vent to you like that."

Optimus smiled,

"No need for apologies June. It is understandable."

June sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh lord I just want this to be over, we can get back to our normal lives…well normal for us."

She gave Optimus a playfully look, he shook his head with a smirk knowing her meaning.

…

Jack glanced behind him as they walked out to Bulkhead. His mom was yapping Optimus's ear off as they exited the building. Optimus didn't seem to mind, he looked like he was intently listening. Jack shuddered slightly which was caught by Arcee.

"Cold?"

Jack shook his head,

"No, it's just…those two."

Arcee glanced behind her,

"Don't look!"

Jack whispered, Arcee looked at him.

"And why not?"

Jack pursed his lips, because I don't want to have to explain what's going on. Jack thought, he could see the admiration in his mothers eyes for Optimus, specially in his human form and it made him feel weird.

"Just cause we shouldn't be snooping."

Arcee rolled her eyes as they came to Bulkhead, the two climbed into his backseat. Jack watched as Optimus and June stopped and talked more. Jack sighed,

"Bulk can you open your window."

Bulkheads back passenger window rolled down as Jack leaned out.

"Come on guys, I'm starving…and exhausted! Not a good combo!"

June shook her head with an eye roll.

"What were you thinking?"

Jack shrugged,

"You making or buying?"

June sighed,

"I don't feel safe us being out in public."

"Then don't be."

June turned around to Agent Fowler.

"How does Pizza sound?"

Jack's eyes lit up,

"Stuffed crust?"

Fowler chuckled

"Sure son, I'll bring it to base. You two head home…you four that is…or 5…. you all really need to keep me in the loop more with this relic crap."

Fowler turned jumping into his jeep and heading toward the main part of town. Bulkhead started his engine as Optimus climbed into his driver's seat and June into the passengers.

"Ratch will have a bridge for us just outside of the city."

Bulkhead informed them as they began to drive. Jack kept his eye on his Mom, she kept her hands crossed over her lap and her head out the window. She appeared deep in thought. Optimus seemed to stare straight ahead, he also seemed in thought. Arcee absently mindedly twirled her hair, Jack felt the tension in his shoulder release. The traffic was heavy leading out of the city causing a major delay in their departure, the sun was setting slowly casting long shadows. Jack had fallen asleep his head slumped forward; June too had also fallen asleep her head rest on her hand.

"I feel so helpless."

Arcee quipped, Optimus glanced up in Bulkheads rear view mirror.

"As do I Arcee, unfortunately this is not a battle we can fight."

Arcee crossed her arms,

"Political scrap hated it on Cybertron, and I hate it here. He should just be thrown away. They know he did wrong, why waste all this time and stress?"

"There is a process for everything Arcee, sometimes the bureaucratic way is not always the easy…nor the right way."

Bulkhead chimed in,

"From what I have seen on the humans TV, their systems don't see that much different than ours."

Optimus shook his head,

"It is truly astonishing the similarities between our races."

Bulkhead was suddenly sent rolling sideways. The four inside stunned,

"What just happened?"

Jack asked as Bulkhead landed back on his tires. Bulkhead groaned slightly,

"Not sure."

June looked over to Optimus who was looking out the window trying to see what had hit them. Multiple headlights lit them up. June gasped,

"It's them."

Optimus looked over to her,

"Bulkhead get us out of here."

Bulkhead backed up slightly, revving his engine he let his tires slip. They kicked up dust around them, creating a smokescreen as Bulkhead sped forward, ramming into a couple of vehicles and driving over one as he busted free. The smoke screen had disorientated their attackers and Bulkhead called for a bridge, he quickly sped through the vortex, sliding and spinning to a stop on the other side.

…

Jack and June sat watching the TV Optimus and Arcee had decided to keep their human forms for a while at least until the trial was over. Fowler arrived with Pizza, to which Jack eagerly dove into.

"You guys have to try this."

Arcee looked at Optimus,

"Not sure about that Jack…looks…stringy."

Jack smirked, sauce on his face.

"The best part is the cheese!"

Arcee sat next to him, grabbing a slice. It was greasy feeling. She took a small bite of it, her human form loved it. Her eyes twinkled.

"Optimus you have to try this."

Optimus smiled sitting down next to June and taking a slice for himself. It was interesting. Arcee looked over noticing Jack and June seemed to fold the pizza in half while eating it, she mimicked them.

"So, what is this made of or do I not want to know?"

Jack laughed,

"The crust is made from wheat products, yeast, and flour mostly. The sauce is made of tomatoes, and the cheese is made from dairy products, like milk and stuff."

Arcee looked totally confused. Jack face palmed,

"Sorry, here."

He handed her his phone,

"Look it up, the internet might explain it better."

Arcee shoved the last piece of her slice into her mouth and began to research. Her cheek was puffed out causing June to chuckled. Optimus was leaning back on the sofa; he had already finished his as well.

"More?"

Optimus shook his head,

"I do not believe I have been in this form long enough for it to need…refueling."

June chuckled again,

"Food. We don't use fuel, in any format. Except in our vehicles. Believe me I have had people come into the ER who ingested fuel, oils, etc. it's not pretty."

Ratchet was working whilst listening to the whole thing, Bulkhead hadn't been hurt to badly. A small minor dent which Ratchet managed to pound out in no time. Bumblebee was watching the TV with them.

"What is this show?"

Arcee questioned, as humans on horses flickered across the screen.

"Bonanza! The best western ever! Shoot outs, outlaws, land grabs, family, and best of all cowboys and Indians!"

Everyone looked over to Bumblebee who was beeping furiously explaining it.

Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Umm translation?"

Bulkhead laughed,

"Bee likes your cowian and inboys."

Jack furrowed his eyes, as Bumblebee seemed to be correcting him.

"Oh Sorry. Cowboys and Indians."

Jack laughed,

"Oh yeah. I like them to Bee. A much simpler time back then."

Arcee seemed interested in the show,

"So what human year is this?"

"1862, the Civil War."

Bumblebee chirped again. Jack looked over at him.

"1860s is what I assumed he said."

Arcee nodded,

"and a Civil War?"

Jack nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"Yup."

Arcee tilted her head,

"Well? You know about our war."

Jack laughed,

"Arcee do you know how many wars we have had?"

Arcee shrugged.

"More then people care to admit to. The most famous ones being The American Revolution, French and Indian Wars, Civil War, World War 1, World War 2, Vietnam, Korea, Cold War, etc. and that's just America. In the middle east they are in wars every day."

Optimus was even listening now having shifting, so he was leaning forward. Arcee nodded,

"Wow didn't realize Earth have had so much conflict."

Jack nodded,

"Again, that's just the wars, then you have events like Pearl Harbor and 9/11"

June placed her hands over her heart,

"I'll never forget that day."

Jack laid his hand on her leg.

"No one will."

Optimus saw the two seemingly having a moment over the memory of this event they called 9/11. He made a mental note to research it later, as the night was drawing to a close and it was time to get some rest before having to return to court again tomorrow.

…..

The week seemed to drag by as the court time came and went, three days into the trial and no sight had been see of their attackers. Bulkhead had stuck to the main streets only leaving it when the ground bridge was nearby. The argument now seemed to be between the jury, no one could choose a verdict. So here they were again, day four stuck in the court room waiting for hours to hear the same result of the jury. Jack laid his head on the table; June rubbed his back.

"Hang in there Jack."

"Why won't the jury just decide he is guilty? I mean it's obvious!"

June had a sneaking suspicion; one she had already conveyed to Walker. The jury came back out, sitting down, the judge sighed.

"What verdict does the Jury find?"

The representator stood.

"Undecided."

A hush fell over the court room again. The judge glance at Walker.

"Mr. Nelson, since this case seems to be going no where with the current Jury please select a member at random and replace them with someone else from this court room."

Walker stood up pacing back and forth in front of the jury members.

"You…mr uh…"

"Klinger, George Kilnger."

"Very well Mr. Kilnger, I'm sure you've had enough of this jury crap."

George nodded, standing up way to fast.

"You can bet your boots on that sir."

Walker nodded,

"My good man you are free to go, although you still remain under oath to not speak of the case."

Klinger nodded leading the row and the courthouse. Walker then proceeded to the isle. Looking up and down them, Jack held back a laugh when his gaze landed on Optimus.

"You my good is what is your name?"

Optimus looked up at Jack who shrugged and turned around.

"Ryan Pax."

He stood up,

"The Mr. Pax please follow me to your new spot on the jury."

Arcee put her hand over her mouth, Optimus eyed her as he walked back.

"Do not worry mad 'am you'll get him back at end of the day."

It was Optimus's turn to smile.

"Oh no we aren't…he's not."

She was cut short when Walker lead Optimus up to the rows.

"Now jury members, I will ask you to leave the room again and we shall see what resolve we get this time."

The Judge banged her gavel as the Jury stood up and left. Jack giggled,

"Mom his face."

June nodded; she took wore a smirk. Arcee on the other hand no longer found it funny. She had her arms crossed. How dare he assume? She glared at him, he respected Optimus, honored him big time but he was defiantly not her type. She seemed to fall toward the chattier bots, Optimus was…well…silent.

…

Optimus had no idea what to expect when they stepped into the room. Chairs were seated in a circle as everyone tool their place. He quickly realized the problem. Two of the jury members were holding fast to their votes of innocent. A male and female, Optimus looked them over. Something wasn't right about them. Then he saw it, both of their arms exhibited a marking. He was snapped out of his concentration.

"Well Mr. Pax?"

"Guilty."

Optimus spoke, his deep voice having transitioned well into his human form.

"And may I ask on what grounds do you testify innocent?"

The two looked at each other then back to Optimus.

"The woman is his ex-wife clearly she is out to get something, and his son just a pawn in this game."

Optimus eyed them, their eyes…both the exact same color.

"The evidence shows…"

"Easily made up…or have you not heard of video editing programs? The kid could have made them in 20 minutes on his phone."

Optimus shook his head,

"That I do not believe."

"Suite yourself…we are done here."

…..

The judge dismissed the jury, annoyed at their results. Walker approached Optimus.

"Mr. Pax, myself and the judge will speak with you."

Optimus felt his heart sink, what did he do? Did he break a human law? He followed Walker into the Judges chambers.

"Mr. Pax, Mr. Nelson come in."

Walker closed the door behind them,

"You are probably confused."

Optimus nodded,

"One might say that."

The judge smiled as she sat down,

"Mr. Pax what is your connection to the Darby family?"

Optimus quickly searched for a response,

"Jackson is like a son to me; I know his mother well."

The judge nodded,

"So its obvious you are on their side."

Optimus nodded, not sure where she was going.

"Look Mr. Pax, we believe that Conner has people after him. A lot of dangerous people. We believe that those same people have infiltrate the jury, in order to prolong this trial as long as necessary in hopes the state will drop it and he will be set free, free for them to kill him. I don't want that to happen. Lord knows the bastard deserves to rot in prison but by the right way. That is why I had Walker choose you."

Walker smiled at him when Optimus looked over.

"Choose me for what?"

The judge leaned in.

"I want to know who is causing the delay, you seem like a honest person."

Optimus nodded slowly,

"I try to be."

"Good, now who was it?"

…..

Jack and June waited with the still pouting Arcee. Optimus had been in the chambers now for over 30 minutes.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Jack looked to Fowler.

Agent Fowler shrugged,

"I wasn't informed of anything, and Walker and I go way back. I trust him with my life. Don't worry Optimus is fine."

Jack couldn't help but feel worried, it must be important. Something was off about this whole day. Jack couldn't place it but he knew something was about to go down.


	6. Chapter 6

The jury members all sat once again in the circle, Optimus had his eye on the twins, as he had labeled them in his mind. He was studying them, and the more he studied them the more they looked similar. Even their clothes were similar. He had given their names to the Judge and Walker, they said they would handle it from there. Optimus had no confidence in them, as two more days of undecided agony went bye. He got it into his mind to follow them after court. In the rush of people leaving Optimus slipped out after them. This was not his first spy mission. He had done plenty on Cybertron, he kept his distance just enough that they couldn't see him. He crouched behind a dumpster, watching as the two stood in the parking lot, many cars came and went as he watched. Finally, a deep hunter green car pulled up, the two of them jumped into the car as it slowly drove toward the south. The traffic was heavy giving Optimus the ability to keep up with the car as it drove out of town.

….

June and Jack, along with Arcee were beginning to panic. Fowler and Walker were searching for him in the building while they searched outside.

"Its not like Optimus to just disappear without a word."

Arcee looked around, June felt sick. Was he kidnapped? June looked over Conner was being placed into the cop car for transport back to his cell. She ran over to the car, an officer quickly grabbing her and holding her back.

"Ma'am please you can't be near him."

She shouted at Conner,

"Who are they Conner? Who is after you!"

She shouted as the other officer drove the car off, she growled.

"Ma'am please calm down."

June pushed away from him.

"You know as well as I do that there are people after him, and if they want him bad enough to get him off charges you know they are dangerous enough to do something stupid."

The cop nodded,

"We are aware and have precautions in place"

June growled turning on her heel, she truly believed that herself and Jack had not been taken simply because she and him had not been out of an Autobots sight.

Jack and Arcee had convened at Bulkhead.

"This isn't right Mom; he's going to get into trouble if he isn't already."

Just then Walker and Fowler came walking out, Fowler had a laptop in hand.

"We found something."

They all watched the screen; security cameras had caught Optimus hiding and then following the car. June face palmed, she glared at Walker.

Walker looked at her,

"What?"

June just shook her head,

"Okay so he headed South. How long ago was that?"

Fowler looked at the time stamp,

"40 minutes ago."

Jack looked behind them at the main routes,

"He couldn't have gotten far, look at the traffic."

June, Arcee, and Jack climbed into Bulkhead. Fowler and Walker into their car as they took off toward the south.

…..

Optimus slowly came to; his head was pounding. He blinked slowly lift his head up The bright lights hurt his eyes. He tried to move only to find himself tied to a chair.

"So, Mr. Pax… I knew that whole jury switch was a rouse."

Optimus looked up, a large burley man stood in front of him, the twins on his sides. He didn't say a word.

"My name is Jiggins, Maxwell Jiggins. And you sir are screwing with my operations. I suggest you back off, unless you want to face a fate worse than death."

Optimus almost laughed, granted they didn't know his experience in war.

"You do not frighten me…Jiggins."

Jiggins strolled toward him, grabbing his arms that were tied to the chair. He squeezed them hard and leaned in.

"Fear is a state of mind, Pax. Your mind is a powerful tool, one that I can turn into a weapon…against yourself."

Optimus glared at him,

"If you believe this is the first time, I have been threatened then you are mistaken."

Jiggins tightened his grip, Optimus grimaced slightly as Jiggins twisted his skin.

"We know you Pax, we know you are close with the woman and her son. You see these two behind me?"

Optimus didn't shift his gaze he knew who Jiggins was speaking of.

"The twins."

Jiggins laughed,

"Yes, I suppose they do look like twins."

He released his grip on Optimus's arms, Optimus felt his arms burning. They were red, hand marks evident on them.

"This here is Veronica Watson, and this is Neil Daily. Two normal everyday people who made a few bad choices. You see Conner Darby is not just the gambling, acholic everyone seems to think. He is a genius."

Optimus sat quietly opening and closing his hands to try and get his arms to feel normal again.

"Veronica here was a secretary, working her normal 9-5 job. But at night she would work out her stresses from the day at the casino. She started to borrow money, more and more money until she was deep into debt. I was her only way out; she swore undying allegiance to me. Unfortunately, like many she tried to run, escape me. I found her. With the help of a new technology, her mind is now mine to control."

Optimus felt his heart rate rising slightly,

"Now Neil here, Neil has a bit of a different story."

Jiggins placed both hands on Neil's shoulders.

"Neil here is my step-son. His father owed me money, I warned him he had a limited time to hand it over when he failed to well…I took Neil here into my employee and his father…well…lets just say the fishes weren't hungry for a long time."

Optimus felt sick, this man was insane. Neil and Veronica just stood there, blinking as Jiggins spoke.

"Now, I'll give you a chance Pax since you aren't the man I'm after. Bring Conner Darby to me and I'll leave your lady friend and her son alone. Fail, and both of them will end up like this."

He pointed behind them. Optimus narrowed his eyes at him as she walked back toward him. Jiggins leaned in whispering into Optimus's ear.

"You know with this technology I can make anyone do whatever I want, your friend…June…I could make her do things…disgraceful things…"

Optimus was mortified,

"And that boy, he's young, trainable…he could be the next Neil."

Optimus shook his head,

"I will not allow you to harm them."

Jiggins laughed,

"and you think you can stop me?"

Optimus was seething now, his fists clenched tightly as Neil approached him. His eyes widened, it was an image of Bulkhead driving, more or less, stuck in traffic. He could see June and Jack on the passenger side.

"Did you think I didn't have satellite tracking your friends?"

Optimus felt his human heart stop,

"That's some pretty highly advanced technology."

An image of the ground bridges vortex popped up. Optimus tried to hide his expressions.

"So, what are you a part of Mr. Pax? To own technology like that you must be part of a highly regarded scientific divisions, or you're in the with government."

Optimus didn't respond, he just stared at him now. His blue eyes fixed on Jiggins.

"Veronica."

Veronica walked forward her hands had been behind her back the whole time, to Optimus's horror she pulled a needle from behind her back.

"What do you intend to do?"

He wriggled slightly as Veronica approached him, Jiggins chuckled evilly.

"You work for me now Pax. This tracker will ensure you don't go to the police or the military. You get me Conner Darby, and we will deactivate the tracker. Fail to get me Conner Darby and this tracker will lead me right to you, and you will be the bait to get the woman and the boy."

Optimus grimaced as Veronica shot the tracker into his shoulder. His arm burned slightly as his vision started to blur, he tried to shake himself back to awareness.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you'll take a nice nap, when you wake up remember what I said."

…

Jack paced the balcony. Ratchet was working on trying to locate Optimus but thus far had failed thus far. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out searching. June was shaking her leg, she was worried. She knew something like this would happen.

Ratchet huffed,

"Odd, there's an odd signal coming from the courthouse…near it anyway. Bulkhead you are closet, check it out."

…..

Optimus groaned as he came to, he pushed himself up. His sense of smell let him know where he was. He tried to stand up only to slip and fall down a pile of trash bags. He shook his head, holding his hip as he stood up. He was really beginning to regret his brilliant, lets be humans for Jack, idea. He walked out to the main sidewalk. He rubbed his arm where the tracker had been placed. He sighed, heavily. At least the bases shielding would block the signal of the tracker. A loud beep and bright lights lit him up, as Bulkhead came closer.

"Boss!"

Optimus shielded his eyes,

"Bulkhead."

"We've been searching for you! Where were you."

Optimus stepped inside Bulkhead, he waited to tell the story till he got back to base. June had her arms crossed; she threw them up when Optimus finished.

"I knew it! I fricken knew it! Conner is such a lying snake! I knew he was involved with dangerous people! I knew it! I knew it!"

Jack grabbed his moms shoulders.

"Mom calm down."

Optimus nodded,

"I have an idea on how to handle this June. Though I am unable to go to the authorities due to the tracker."

Jack looked at him

"What's your plan?"

…

The plan was in motion, with the help of Agent Fowler within hours. Even the judge was in on the plan. She dismissed the case, Conner wore an expression of victory as he walked over to June and Jack,

"and that my dear is democracy at work."

June rolled her eyes, taking Jacks hand.

"Just stay away from us Conner. I mean it."

Optimus approached him.

"I have been assigned by Jiggins to bring you to him. You either come with me now or die."

Conner was terrified now, finally realizing why he had been let off. He turned to Optimus.

"Thought you were on my wife's side."

Optimus nodded,

"precisely why you will come with me now."

Conner shuddered, Optimus's voice was unnaturally cold, even causing Optimus himself to shiver. Conner nodded as Optimus put his hand on Conner's shoulder, leading him to Bumblebee. He put Conner in the backseat as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Primes on the move, Unit 5 follow but keep a distance and keep to the shadows."

Optimus kept his composure, if everything went according to plan not only would Conner wind up in federal prison, but so would the man pulling the strings. Optimus pulled up to the address he had been given. A black van awaited them, Optimus stepped out, pulling Conner out with him. Jiggins stepped out of the van.

"well done Pax, and quickly to."

Optimus nodded shoving Conner toward Jiggins. Conner cowered to the ground as Jiggins walked over to him. Optimus started counting, once he hit 10, he backed away toward Bumblebee, before Jiggins could stop him lights over head flicked on,

"Maxwell Jiggins you are under arrest for multiple offenses, put your hands over your head and lay on the ground."

Jiggins glared at Optimus as agents slid down from the sky. Conner was still on the ground as the agents grabbed Jiggins, Veronica, Neil, and then Conner. Optimus sighed heavily in relief. It was over, finally it was over. Agent Fowler walked over to him; he had a device in his hand. Optimus eyed him.

"This device will extract that tracker."

Optimus flinched as the tracker busted out of his arm, a trickle of blood ran down his arm. Fowler handed him a bandage. Optimus sighed. He was so done with being human.

….

Jack and June celebrate Conner's imprisonment with a pizza party at their base, Agent Fowler, Miko, Raph, and Arcee. Optimus had taken back his Cybertronian form. June placed her hand on Jacks leg.

"I am so sorry for these past few weeks honey, I never wanted this to happen."

Jack smiled,

"I'm stronger now because of it mom. And plus, its totally cool that the bots can be humans whenever they want. "

Miko jumped up,

"Hey! I got an idea!"

Everyone watched in horror as Miko ran over, activating the relic before Ratchet could stop her as she was zapped and fell into his hands. Her human form shook as Ratchet laid her on the ground. Everyone stood motionless waiting, as Miko's human form turned Cybertronian. They as gasped as she stood up.

"DUDDDDEEEE! HOW WICKED AWESOME IS THIS!"

Jack looked to Optimus,

"You do realize that she will never go back to human form now?"

Optimus smirked, while Bulkhead facepalmed.

….

Conner sat at the table, picking at his portion of food. He jumped when Jiggins sat down across from him.

"This doesn't change a thing Darby, I own you and when I own you, you don't escape that. The only escape is death."

Conner looked around him,

"leave my son out of it Jiggins, I could care less what you do to that wench but leave Jack out of it."

Jiggins put a fork full of food into his mouth,

"And your sons friend Pax?"

Conner narrowed his eyes,

"I would kill him myself, tried. Shot the guy right in the chest, somehow he lived."

Jiggins chuckled,

"You think to small Conner, you're smart but you never embrace that. Which is why, under my control your mental skills will be put to good use. You can work off that debt you owe me, instead of me just killing your family."

Conner looked at him,

"You mean mind control me like Veronica and Neil."

Jiggins leaned in closer,

"It's the only way to secure you, I trust you about as much as a mouse trusts a hungry snake."

Conner leaned back.

"and Jack would be left unharmed."

Jiggins smiled taking another bite of food.

"Your son won't be harmed. What I am really after is that Pax guy. He seems to be involved with some pretty high-tech people, technology in our possession could bring us billions on the black market."

Conner shrugged,

"And just how do you intend to get this technology? Didn't Pax double cross you? You still don't know how he did it."

Jiggins growled,

"I said I wouldn't hurt your son, I never said I would not use him."

Conner clenched his fists,

"How do you plan on doing anything when we are in here 25 – life?"

Jiggins swigged down his water.

"Oh, my plan went into motion the minute I was cuffed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Vince Bishop!"

The teacher hollered at Vince as he was not paying attention trying to flirt with Sierra much to Jacks annoyance. Vince spun around in his chair,

"Yes?"

"Can you please answer the question?"

Jack saw Vince's face turn red,

"Ummm…what was it again?"

Everyone laughed, as the teacher tapped her foot and restated the question. Sierra turned her head over her shoulder to Jack, she smirked playfully handing Jack a note on her side. Jack took it,

"Do you want to come to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Jack blushed circling yes and then handing the note back. Unfortunately, Vince had caught the movement and the looks between the two.

After school Vince ran over to Jack as he was climbing onto Arcee, he pushed him knocking both him and Arcee's bike mode over.

"Dude! Careful of my bike!"

Vince snarled,

"Screw your dumb bike! What did Sierra say to you? It better not be anything about that dance! She is going to ask me loser!"

Jack stood up, using his sleeve he carefully wiped Arcee's side panels off.

"You're lucky you didn't scratch her."

Vince reached down grabbing Jack by the collar,

"Answer me nerd boy!"

Jack grabbed Vince's wrist twisting it, then flipping him over his shoulder to the ground.

"Touch me again Vince I dare you."

Vince was startled,

"Where did you learn moves like that?'

Jack knelt down,

"Stay away from Sierra, she's my girl."

Jack felt his confidence at a high as he climbed onto Arcee and they sped away.

"Are you okay Cee?"

Arcee chuckled,

"Takes more then falling over to hurt me Jack, are you okay?"

Jack laughed,

"Same goes for me. Those moves you taught me are finally paying off."

Arcee laughed,

"Glad they are, at least now Vince will think twice before messing with you."

…..

Vince rubbed his back as he stepped out of his car, he was still trying to figure out how Jack had taken him down so fast. He walked into the house, grabbing the juice container and drinking right from the carton. He looked around; he was home alone…again. He sighed sitting on the couch flicking on the TV when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He jumped up,

"Hello son."

Vince groaned and sat back down,

"What do you want Dad?"

"I need your assistance with a project."

Vince snarled,

"yeah like I would help you."

Vince felt his body lift off the sofa as his father held him by his collar.

"You'll do as I say boy."

Vince winced as he was placed back down.

"What's wrong with you?"

Vince gulped,

"Uh nothing, I just fell down the stairs at school today."

"Well man up. I want you to do something for me and maybe, maybe you'll earn my respect."

Vince looked up his father, he was terrified of him. His mother had left them one night due to his father's abusive behavior, though he was never around pretty much leaving Vince to survive on his own Vince hated when he was home. Most of the time he only conversed with his son if he needed something from him.

Vince took a scared breath,

"What do you need me to do?'

…

The next day at after school Jack was closing up his locker when Vince scared him.

"Vince!"

Jack slammed his locker door shut.

"Man! Let a guy know when you come up behind him."

Vince shrugged,

"Don't be such a girl Darby."

Jack rolled his eyes,

"Look Vince I don't have time for this today."

Vince shrugged again,

"I actually thought maybe we could talk; you know just you and me. Out back."

Jack raised an eyebrow,

"like I would trust being alone with you. Nice try Vince."

Vince stammered as Jack pushed by him,

"Wait Darby! I'm serious!"

He ran after Jack,

"Jack please, we need to talk. I…I need to apologize."

Jack spun around,

"Look Vince, I'm not falling for okay. Now leave me alone."

Vince watched helplessly as Jack drove off, he sighed heavily. His dad was not going to be please with him.

…..

Jack thought hard, was Vince being real? He seemed like he really wanted to talk. He sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

Arcee asked, knowing full well what was troubling him. Jack shrugged,

"Trying to figure out if I can trust Vince or not."

…

Miko was upset, Ratchet had taken the relic and hid it. They had to literally hold Miko down to get her back to human. Jack had to laugh, she had been quiet and moping, even at school. She was sitting with her arms crossed watching Raph play his video game. Jack sighed; he was still concerned with Vince.

Optimus noticed Jack seemed lost in thought, the boy was twiddling a pencil between his fingers. He turned back to his work, if Jack wanted to talk, he would.

…..

"I'm sorry Father, I just can't do it with him. I hate that kid."

Vince backed up, his father marching toward him.

"Let me let you in on a little something Vincent. That car you drive, those designer clothes you wear…where do you think that comes from?"

Vince shrugged,

"The store?"

Vince jumped as his father slammed his hand next to his head,

"Money Vincent, and Money doesn't just fall out of the sky. What I do is a very specific thing, and to do what I do I need money, lots of money which means I have investors and when my investors want something I do it for them, with some exceptions of course. So, when I tell you to do something, you will do it."

…..

Jack waited at the door for Vince.

"Vince"

Vince jumped,

"Darby."

"You wanted to talk?"

Vince nodded,

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

Jack nodded, taking precautions into mind that Vince could be baiting him.

They walked around the schoolhouse to the side.

"Look Darby, I know we haven't always gotten along, in fact I kind of hate you."

Jack smirked,

"Feelings are mutual Vince."

Vince smirked too,

"Maybe we could change that. Its dumb to fight over a girl. I mean look at me, I can get any girl I want, you can have Sierra."

Jack crossed his arms,

"Thanks a lot Vince."

Jack chuckled; Vince smiled with a nod.

"So, what do you say, my house this evening? I got the new PS4 with some sweet games."

Jack cocked his head,

"Ooh I don't know Vince."

Vince rolled his eyes,

"Come on Darby, don't tell me you don't play video games."

Jack then crossed his arms.

"Of course, I do."

Vince playfully punched his shoulder,

"Then tonight 6pm, video games. Don't worry my dad won't be around."

…

Jack looked behind him, Arcee sat at the curb. He had told her of Vince's invite. She was skeptical, was encouraged it. Vince answered the door,

"Welcome to Bishop Manner!"

Jack nodded,

"Thanks Vince, I didn't realize you lived in my neighborhood. I am literally 3 blocks down."

Vince shrugged, as he showed Jack to the den. Jack gasped with shock. The den had a surround sound system, gaming chairs, multiple screens and computers. A whole shelf of games and gaming systems.

"Vince, this is wow!"

Vince shrugged,

"meh, it's alright."

He led Jack to a chair Jack plopped down,

"What color controller?"

Jack looked at Vince pulled out a drawer, Jack blinked,

"umm…grey is fine."

Vince tossed him the controller, the two played games for a couple of hours before they paused to go out to the fridge.

"What do you drink?"

Jack shrugged,

"What you got?"

Vince smirked with a chuckle,

"You name it."

"Coke?"

Vince reached in pulling out a bottle of Coke,

"Thanks."

Jack cracked opened the bottle looking at the items on the fridge.

"That your mom?"

Vince nodded,

"Uh-huh, she left 5 years ago. Couldn't handle my Dad. Not sure why, I mean the guy is never around."

Jack sighed,

"At least you have a dad."

Vince laughed,

"I would call him more of a guardian, he's never around and when he is, he's always yelling at me."

Jack took a sig of his soda,

"I know the feeling. Back to the game?"

Vince nodded shutting the fridge door, a piece of paper flapped up. Jack caught a name, he's eyes widened. It couldn't be…could it? Jack watched Vince walk into the den, it sure would explain everything about Vince but still Jack couldn't believe it.

…..

Jack told Optimus what he had found out the following day.

"Now it makes me suspicious of why Vince is being nice to me? Its not like me and his father have good grounds."

Optimus nodded,

"Though I condone your actions as you attempt to be friends with this human, I must encourage you to proceed with caution. If this is indeed a trap…"

Jack interrupted,

"How do I know? How do I know if he truly wants to make nice or if he is just using me for something?"

"I, unfortunately Jack do not know."

….

Jack approached Vince the next day,

"we need to talk."

Jack took Vince aside; Optimus had advised him to play it safe and careful.

"Vince…look…I need to ask you to be straight we me."

Vince furrowed his eyebrows,

"Okay…?"

"Does your dad have anything to do with you being nice to me?"

Vince stepped back.

"What?"

Jack stepped after him,

"Vince, I know you dad, I've had run ins with him. I need to know, is he using you to get to me?"

Vince turned his back to Jack.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jack felt a pang of sadness, it was true. Vince was using him. Jack shook his head.

"Then let's give him what he wants."

….

Jack and Vince sat playing video games. Jack kept one ear tuned to the door, he felt guilty. He hadn't said a word to Arcee or Optimus, even his mom didn't know of his plan. Vince was twitchy, shifting his position every five minutes. Vince jumped when they heard a door close,

"He's here."

Jack turned his head to the door as it slowly opened.

"Hello Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes, standing up.

"Silas."

"In the flesh"

Silas laughed; Vince stood up too.

"What do you want with me Silas?"

Silas laughed,

"You know Jack, everybody knows somebody. In this world today, its all about who you know, who you are connected to."

Jack kept his eye on him as Silas walked over to one of the computer.

"Get to the point."

"My investor…my…benefactor if you will, is a man by the name of Maxwell Jiggins."

Jack went wide eyed, stepping back.

"Ah you know him. Well Mr. Jiggins supplies me with the funds I need to do what I do; in exchange I create things for him to sell or use…He's very interested in your friends technology."

Jack looked behind him at Vince, Silas knew about the bots, but Vince didn't.

"How does Jiggins even know about it, he's is federal prison."

Silas laughed,

"Your friend Pax, it would seem he witnessed one of your friends…transportation devices."

Silas looked over at Vince, he was shaking slightly not paying attention.

"Now your father owes Jiggins a large sum of money, money which would have gone to my enterprises. You, your family, and your friends continue to get in my way, no more Jack."

Silas grabbed his arm,

"I need the technology your friends possess."

He whispered harshly into Jacks ear, tightening his grip on Jack arm. Jack winced but didn't yelp.

"If you seriously think they are going to give you their technology then you are sorely mistaken."

Silas smiled evilly,

"Not even if it was your life they were bargaining for?"

Right then and there Jack realized the massive error he had made in not alerting anyone to his plan. Now the Autobots would be taken off guard, Optimus wouldn't risk Jacks life. Jack focused hard to keep his face from showing his realization.

Silas saw Jacks eyes go wide for second, he chuckled.

"On second thought…Vincent."

Vince jumped walking over, his head had not lifted up since his father arrived. Silas grabbed his arm and held him next to Jack.

"About the same height…same weight…I believe this will work."

Jack and Vince were both pushed out to a van, shoved inside, and then take off to M.E.C. H's nearest base. MECH agents opened the van door, pulling the two boys out and into the old aircraft hanger MECH was using. Both Jack and Vince were harshly strapped down to tables. Vince was panicking, his chest heaved up and down as he tried to breath. Jack looked around the room, Silas was speaking with a MECH agent. Whatever he was planning would not be good for himself…nor the Autobots.

….

Arcee waited outside of the schoolhouse for Jack, just like she did every day. She was anxious to speak with him; he had seemed very off that morning. The doors to the schoolhouse opened as she saw Jack amidst the crowd. He was slumped over, like his backpack weight a ton. He hesitantly climbed on her much like he had done that morning.

"Is everything okay Jack?"

Arcee asked when they had gotten some distance from the school. Jack yelped jerking hard to the right. Arcee quickly corrected herself.

"Whoa Jack!"

Jack shook his head,

"Sorry um Arcee. I just had a rough night."

Arcee sighed but didn't say another word. When they arrived at the base, she was even more suspicious when Jack seemed almost afraid of everyone. Arcee wasn't the only one to notice his odd behavior either.

"Is something wrong with Jack?"

Ratchet whispered to her, Arcee shrugged.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I've never seen him so…skittish. Like a cadet about to step foot onto the battlefield for the first time."

Arcee nodded,

"I tried talking to him, but he just blew me off. Not sure what to do."

Ratchet looked over at Optimus whom was preoccupied with work,

"Maybe Optimus knows."

Arcee looked over at the Prime. She hated to disturb him when he was deep into his work and by the speed his hands were flying over the keyboard, she knew he was deep into it. She turned her head back to Ratchet.

"Honestly, I am surprised you noticed. Didn't think you paid attention."

Ratchet scoffed,

"Its call multi-tasking. I can work and keep an eye on the lot of you at the same time."

He turned and walked back to his med bay, Arcee shaking her head after him.

….

He sat quietly, his heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest he could hear it in his ears. His hands shook as he tried to hide them by sitting on them. He watched Miko and Raph playing their video game, they were so calm…how could they be so calm! He looked around; he needed a computer system. He stood up, slowly walking over to the computer he had seen Miko playing on earlier. He looked over his shoulder, no one seemed to be paying attention. He pulled his hand under the desk, he could feel the sweat rolling down his face and back, his body felt like he had just walked out of the dessert. He plugged the usb device into the computer. Throwing his scent off by checking a news station website. He then stood back up and walked over to the sofa. The USB stick stuck fast into the computer, he looked over toward it making sure it was out of plain sight. Any minute now the virus would release, locking them out and sending the information to Silas. He walked over to the railing.

"Arcee, would it be a problem if I went home. I am exhausted."

Arcee nodded,

"Sure Jack."

She was stopped by Optimus.

"Jackson, I need to speak with you, I will accompany you home."

He gulped hard; did he know? It didn't take affect yet, another 4 and half minutes or so. He nodded slowly walking down the steps. He flinched when the Prime transformed into his semi mode. He gingerly climbed into the passenger seat. Tensing when the truck began to drive through the portal out to the back-dessert roads of Nevada.

"Jackson something has been troubling you today."

He shook his head,

"No, no I'm fine!"

He stammered twiddling his fingers. Optimus wasn't convinced.

"Did something happen between you and Vince?"

His eyes went wide,

"What do you mean?"

"I am aware of your attempted friendship with him, I thought perhaps something had gone wrong."

He shook his head fast,

"Nope nothing, all good."

Optimus's engine hummed as they traveled slowly, he noticed the truck was only going the exact posted speed limit. This caused him to shift nervously, his leg bounced up and down.

Optimus was growing increasingly concerned, Jack was twitching, shifting his seat every few seconds. His leg bounced up and down quickly and he had taken to rubbing his hands on his legs.

"Jackson."

He yelped curling back into the seat.

"Apologies, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Just…startled, I was thinking that's all. I am just really tired."

Optimus replied,

"Something is making you nervous Jackson."

Optimus pulled off the road, throwing his 4-ways on and locking the doors.

"Until you are honest with me, we are not moving."

He leg bounced faster now, any second now. He felt his palms sweating and getting clammy. His face was red with perspiration. His heart beating harder if that was possible. He searched for words, for an excuse. Any excuse. He stammered to talk when Optimus's body jolted.

"Primus."

He whispered to himself.

"What's wrong?"

Optimus ignored him as he attempted his com link.

"Come in Autobot base, this is Optimus Prime, come in."

Optimus tilted his mirrors toward Jack,

"It would appear our communications have gone down. My com link is not operational."

He bit his lip still bouncing his leg. Optimus started his engine, turning himself around and heading back to the base.

"Wait where are we going?"

"Back to the base."

Optimus's voice was flat, causing him to become even more frightened, he grabbed his seat belt and clung to it as the semi now sped down the road, veering off as he kicked up a cloud of dust. They didn't get very far when Optimus's form suddenly went spinning, he stopped breathing heavily.

"MECH."

He whispered to himself as Silas walked up to him, headlights of cars and spotlights from the helicopters shined down on him. Optimus felt weak as his door opened and Jack jumped out running to Silas and jumping to stand behind him.

"Jackson?"

Optimus's voice was quiet as he struggled to speak,

"That blast will knock you unconscious in a few moments Prime. An electric pulse design to render one completely paralytic for a short time, but long enough for us to take you in."

Optimus's world slowly went black, he couldn't believe it Jack was working with MECH?

…

Jiggins strolled over to the table, Conner was reading when he sat down grabbing the book from him.

"Dickens?"

Conner shrugged,

"I like the classics."

Jiggins rolled his eyes,

"I just got word from the outside. My resources, along with your son are working to not only pay off your debt but to release us from this place."

Conner looked around,

"How are they going to bust us out of federal prison."

Jiggins leaned in closer,

"With Alien Technology."

Conner laughed,

"I think you've been in here to long, Aliens come on Mr. Jiggins."

Jiggins reached across the table, pulling Conner's shirt collar.

"You think I'm lying Darby?"

Conner shook his head,

"uh No No sir."

Jiggins released him.

"That's what I thought."

Conner scoffed as Jiggins walked away.

"Aliens…pft."


	8. Chapter 8

**In this iteration of the story, MECH did not go after Bumblebees T-Cog yet, as StarScream is working with them. **

"Optimus! Optimus!"

Optimus heard his name being called as he slowly came too, realizing he was still in his vehicle mode he transformed. Optimus looked up at the femme, she had mainly black armor with pink highlights.

"Miko?"

Miko nodded,

"Yup its me! Ratchet thought he was clever hiding the relic, but I found it! And now I found you!"

Optimus's audio receptors were still ringing.

"Where are the others?"

Miko helped him stand up,

"Back at base, all the computer systems went down. They were all too busy to see me slip out."

Optimus smirked,

"Where's Jack?"

Miko looked around, Optimus blinked a few times his memory clearing.

"He is…with MECH."

…..

Miko helped Optimus back to the base, the Prime drove slowly, his systems still recovering from the blast. Miko drove alongside him. Optimus was surprised,

"Miko did Ratchet not detain you from scanning a vehicle mode?"

Miko huffed,

"Last time but this time I escaped and was able to scan this totally rad sports car!"

Optimus would have just shaken his head, Miko was defiantly not your ordinary human. They drove back into the main area of the base. Bulkhead's look of utter panic turned to one of relief then disproval.

"Miko!"

Miko transformed alongside Optimus.

"Hiya Bulk."

Bulkhead marched over to her, still towering slightly over her.

"You have me worried, I didn't know what happen to you."

Arcee walked by them,

"Told you Bulk if you don't keep an eye on her she just runs around the base and gets into trouble…where's Jack?"

Optimus told Arcee of the events that happened with Ratchet filling him in on their events.

"I hate to say it Optimus, but I think Jack planted this device Raph found which caused all this. We are only now getting the systems back up but who know what the other side got."

Optimus sighed, he didn't want to believe it, but facts were facts, Jack had joined forces with MECH.

…

Jack sat helplessly tied to a chair, he watch as the Autobots database poured into MECHs.

"Ah the motherload."

Silas spoke with a tone of victory,

"And to think I owe it all to you Jack…"

Jack snarled at him as Vince deactivated his hologram.

"The autobots will find…"

"Find you? I doubt it you see we made sure Prime saw you on our side before he passed out. The last thing he witnessed was you joining forces with MECH."

Silas had both hand on Vince's shoulders. Vince never looked prouder.

"Now all that needs done is to translate and build this teleportation device, rescue your father and Jiggins from prison, and then market this to the highest bidder. If all goes well, your fathers debt will be paid, and you will be free to go."

Jack squirmed in his seat,

"How do you expect to translate it? You need a Cybertronian for that, and besides you also need Energon."

Silas crossed his arms,

"You honestly think MECH didn't think of that beforehand. You see my initial thought was to take Optimus Prime in and force him to translate it then I got to thinking. The Prime could easily deceive us with false intelligence…fortunately for MECH we recently acquired a new ally."

Jack looked toward the door that Silas pointed at, he furrowed his eyebrows when nothing happened. Silas turned around, one of the mech agents quickly ran throw a smaller door. Silas shook his head,

"So hard to find good help these days."

The door screeched open and to Jacks horror StarScream walked through. StarScream had the same smirk that Jack had seen many times on the seekers face.

"well, Well, Well if it isn't the Autobots pet human."

Jack snarled at the con,

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Megatron's bitch."

StarScream shook, growling as he knelt down to Jack.

"how dare…."

"Silence the both of you!"

Silas yelled at both of them, StarScream just narrowed his eyes at Jack. He walked over to the computer screens; his face lit up as Autobot information was right in front of his face. He scanned the information hoping for something more the ground bridge specs, he was disappointed.

"You had the Autobot database at your fingertips and all you stole was ground bridge specs?"

He looked down at Silas, Silas had his arms crossed.

"And your point?"

StarScream shook his head,

"Humans think so small, it's sad."

He murmured to himself. StarScream sighed stepping forward to better read the screen before him. He began to decipher the Cybertronian language. Jack listened as StarScream spoke, the bots voice sent shivers up his spine. Jack smirked, chuckling to himself.

"What is so funny?"

Vince asked him, Jack shrugged.

"nothing you would understand."

Vince huffed at him; Jack had noticed the teen never took his eye off the Con.

…..

June was in disbelief, her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe you would either!"

June was staring at Optimus, he even found her hard, "mom stare" as Jack called it, intimidating."

"I do not wish to believe it June, though what I saw…We must find Jack to know for certain."

June was still angry,

"And no one else thought jack acting strangely was cause for question?"

Everyone, including Ratchets, face dropped. June marched over to the railing causing Optimus to move back slightly.

"Truck mode now! We are searching for him."

She stomped over to the stairway, determination all over her face. Optimus glanced over at Ratchet who smirked and turned away. Optimus shook his head when a tapping sound caught his attentions, June was glaring up at him tapping her foot.

"Well?'

"June we will locate Jackson, at the moment however or scanners, long and short range are offline."

"I don't care if the whole planet was hit with an EMP, either you take me to find Jack or I am going out by myself to do it."

She started walked toward her car, Optimus inwardly sighed heavily.

"June."

He spoke, he didn't bother to look at the others knowing they were smirking.

"I will accompany you."

June turned around, climbing into his cab when he transformed and the two left the base. Miko wasted no time.

"Wow, now that's power!"

Miko was laughing hard, along with Bumblebee. The others were chuckling, even Ratchet wore a broad smile. Miko straighten herself, still in her Cybertronian form.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I've faced down Megatron, my only weakness Human Moms!"

She doubled over laughing again, everyone else joining in this time.

…

June sat with her arms crossed as they head to the last spot Optimus had seen Jack, she looked back and forth out the windows. Optimus knew the others were getting a kick out of this. He was a Prime and yet this woman, this human woman had pretty much argued him into submission. He continued to drive till they reached the spot, the darkness of the night making it harder to see the tracks. June jumped out of Optimus's cab using her phone light.

"Tire tracks, going that way."

She pointed,

"Two sets! This one looks like a truck, maybe they put Jack in it and drove this way!"

Optimus stopped her,

"June those are my own and Miko's from earlier."

June huffed,

"Well…there has to be something"

The two search the area for hours, without a single clue."

….

The hour was growing late, Jack head bobbed down and back up. He was exhausted. StarScream had finished the translating and was now in the process of helping MECH begin construction.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?"

Jack groaned. Silas laughed,

"Now Jack don't you want to witness the construction of the device that is going to break your father out of prison."

Jack rolled his eyes. He wished now he had never even asked about his father, nothing but pain had befallen him since his fathers appearance. Jack drift in and out of sleep, on one of his waking he watched a few of the MECH agents working, he noticed StarScream leaning against the one wall, his eyes opening and closing slowly. Jack smirked; the seeker was also trying to stay awake. Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself when the seekers head dropped and he stumbled forward, waking up abruptly with his guns aimed.

"Quit fooling around StarScream."

Silas yelled up at him. StarScream moaned, reluctantly going back to work with the others.

Morning broke over the abandoned aircraft hangar. Jack had managed at some point to actually fall asleep and stay there, despite the noise that echoed around him.

"Wake up Darby!"

Jack was awakened by Vince shaking him.

"What do you want Vince?"

Jack groaned still sluggish. Vince shrugged sitting down next to him,

"Nothing just bored."

Jack rolled his eyes, if boredom was his only problem right now. The ground bridge was near completion. Jack couldn't believe how fast they had managed to build it, though StarScream did know what he was doing. Ratchets notes were more of a guideline for the seeker to build a piece of Cybertronian Technology out of earth materials.

"Now all that is need is an ample supply of energon."

Silas nodded flicking his fingers as a small unit of 20 guys ran and stood to attention in front of him.

"Listen up men, we need Energon to operate this bridge. This bridge is going to bring Jiggins back to us, Jiggins means money, and Money means you get paid. So, if you want to get paid you will follow StarScream's orders in finding this substance."

The seeker nodded; he was all too thrilled to be in charge even if it meant of humans. He lead the MECH agents out of the base and toward the area where they were detecting an energon signal. StarScream, though "leading" lagged behind. He had a plan he was enacting.

…..

Optimus arrived back at the base as the sun was beginning to rise, the Prime was wiped out. He and June had spent hours searching, eventually being assisted by Bumblebee, Miko, and Arcee. But to no avail. June crash as soon as she hit Optimus's cushioned seats. The Prime transformed slowly, carefully placing June on the sofa. Ratchet had managed to get the computer systems back up and online.

"Were you able to determine what MECH stole?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"No, unfortunately they know what they are doing, neither me nor Raph could find a trail."

Optimus sighed, Arcee, Bumblebee and Miko looked exhausted. Optimus had left Bulkhead behind in reserve. He had fallen asleep sitting against the wall.

"Autobots get some rest, we will resume our search later."

No one argued with the Prime, Arcee taking Miko with her back to her chambers for some rest. Ratchet sighed heavily,

"Long- and short-range scanners are reactive, they are keeping an eye out for…"

Ratchet turned to the screens, a low beeping sound alerting them to a message. Ratchet grumbled,

"A high frequency signal with an embedded message."

Optimus inwardly growled, he had no motivation to deal with StarScream today.

"I have obtained information regarding your human pet; I have included the coordinates of his location."

Optimus cocked his head slightly,

"And what does he wish in return?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"That's where the message stops? Could be a trap."

Optimus sighed,

"Where are those coordinates located?"

Ratchet punched them in,

"In the mountains of…Montana."

Ratchet shrugged,

"No idea where that is."

Optimus looked to Bulkhead whom was still sleeping, as was June. Raph was also asleep on the desk.

"Open a ground bridge I will investigate."

….

Jack wriggled his wrists trying to slip them out of the ropes that had him tied to the chair. StarScream had not yet returned with the energon needed to power up the bridge. Jack looked around the Hangar its was decently sized, it appeared to have at least another hangar attached to it. Jack got the feeling someone was watching him, his hair stood up on his neck, he looked around the windows, a pair of blue eyes caught his attentions. He blinked a few times…. Optimus? The bot held up his finger signaling him to remain silent. Jack looked away, keeping his attentions elsewhere to not give Optimus away.

Optimus was in shock, StarScream had led him right to Jack, and Jack seemed to be detained, not collaborating. Optimus stepped back, he had to play this smart, logical, and oh scrap it all. Optimus was to tired to care and he busted through the wall, a large dust cloud kicked up around him as bullets dinged off his armor. Optimus found Jack, grabbing him and the chair and running for the woods. Jack was in stunned silence.

"Not very subtle Optimus."

He bounced as the Prime ran to the ground bridge location.

"Ratchet ground bridge!"

He hollered running through it. Ratchet smiled when he saw Jack.

"Jack you are alright! Dirty…but alright! Your mom will be so happy."

Jack smirked as Optimus sat the chair down on the balcony, very skillfully and carefully he cut the ropes holding Jack to the chair. Jack rubbed his wrist.

"Thanks for the save."

Optimus nodded though his face remained a blank.

"Jackson an explanation is in order."

Jack nodded, looking at the Prime.

"First off what happened to your computer systems, was not me. It was Vince. Silas has this hologram thing that projected an image of me over Vince. He used him to play me to get in here."

Optimus didn't seem convinced to Jacks disappointment,

"MECH got a hold of some ground bridge specs, they are going to use it to bust Jiggins and my dad out of jail, then Silas said sell it to the highest bidder, though its Silas, I doubt he is going to sell it."

Ratchet was thinking,

"Starscream translated it for them, didn't he?"

Jack looked shocked that Ratchet knew that.

"Starscream is the one whom lead us to you."

Jack was even more surprised,

"Wow, didn't see that one coming."

Jack looked over to his sleeping Mom, no doubt she had worried out of her mind. What bothered him most was the look of distrust in Optimus's eyes, like he was not sure whether or not to believe him.

…

Silas returned shortly after the attack; he had left with Vince to attend to some errands while StarScream had the unit out scouting for energon. He was infuriated upon his return to find the south wall of his base destroyed. He angrily demanded an explanation just as StarScream and his unit were arriving back. StarScream had to smirked, so the autobots trusted him…to a point anyway.

"What is the damage report?"

Silas was seething,

"Minimal, its still operational once we gain the energon needed"

Silas looked up to StarScream,

"We located a small cash."

StarScream flicked his fingers as two mech agents pushed in a small cart.

"Unfortunately, not nearly enough for your bridge."

Silas slammed his fists down,

"Forget the energon! We will create our own power source."

StarScream shook his head,

"I am afraid only energon will work to power a bridge, using any other power source could risk…"

Silas shot a gun off causing StarScream to jump.

"I. Don't. Care. I want this machine up and running before the end of the day, is that clear!"

All the MECH agents saluted.

"Use what little energon you found, perhaps we can mix it with or create a substitute."

StarScream backed away slowly, no way was he sticking around for this. Ground and space bridge controls were delicate enough with energon, without it that was a recipe for a massive explosion or worse yet a black hole.

Silas was to angry to care what the seeker was doing, the Autobots had once again interfered with one of his operations. He had to get Jiggins out, without Jiggins his enterprise would fall. He needed the capital and the resources Jiggins provided…unless…Silas smirked evilly. His mind was working on plan that would not only secure MECH for decades but would also rid him of Jiggins.

…

Conner could tell that Jiggins was growing impatient, he was pacing the floor more and more every night. Conner on the other hand was grateful for the delay. He was not looking forward to becoming one of Jiggins slaves, but who else did he have to blame? He was the one who couldn't stop gambling, he was the one who got mixed up with the wrong people, and all of it for the sake of hoping to make a buck. What had it gained him? A lifetime in a jail cell or a lifetime of slavery to Jiggins. Its not like he could go to the warden and tell him of Jiggins plan, no one would believe it. In truth Conner wasn't sure he believed it either.

A few nights later Jiggins and Conner cell shook, as a swirling vortex appeared. The other prisoners were astounded at what they saw. Jiggins grabbed Conner by the collar and drug him through to the other side. Silas was standing on the other end,

"Welcome Back to freedom Mr. Jiggins."

Jiggins nodded,

"Good to be back."

Silas smirked, lifting his gun he shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Jiggins stiffened at the bullet whizzed by his head, Conner had fallen to the ground covering his head. Jiggins glared at Silas,

"You dare shoot at me?"

Silas reloaded,

"That was just a warning shot Jiggins, MECH is tired of your rule."

Jiggins scoffed,

"And you think pointing that gun at my head is going to make this better?"

Silas smirked; his gun still aimed.

"Your rule is at its end Jiggins."

Jiggins watched in horror as his accountant stepped out from behind Silas.

"Markus? What are you doing?"

Markus shrugged,

"He made me a better offer."

Jiggins shook his head,

"No, no you can do this, do you really think you can steal me assets?"

Silas took a step forward.

"Markus here controls all of your assets, that is what you paid him for. Well now your assets are mine and we have no need of you anymore. Besides, did you honestly think MECH would sell such an amazing feat of technology as this teleportation device?"

Jiggins looked to Conner who had crawled a few feet away,

"Help me Darby!"

He growled; Conner shook his head.

"Never Jiggins, hope you like heat where you are going."

Jiggins shook his head,

"Silas wait we can…"

Silas pulled the trigger, Jiggins stumbled forward before falling flat on his face. Blood pouring from his head to the ground. Silas wiped off the barrel of his gun.

"Now begins a new era, the rise of MECH."

Conner stood up slowly, backing away,

"And just where do you think you are going Mr. Darby?"

Conner was stopped when a large metallic foot stepped in front of him, he was shaking to see a large, sleek robot standing above him. The robot reached down and picked him up.

StarScream held the wriggling human, his body felt weird in his hands as he sat him down. StarScream had stuck around when to his utter surprise MECH had managed to successfully create an alternative power source for the bridge, a mixture of energon and earth elements. Silas walked over to Conner who was on his knees,

"Please don't kill me, I didn't work for Jiggins. I owed him money that's all."

Silas stood above him,

"I am aware of what roll you played; I am also aware of your robbery skills. Mapping, planning, and executing."

Conner nodded,

"Used to break into comic book and toy stores as a kid, then car places and impounded as a teen."

Silas nodded,

"Then your skills will be of use to me."

….

Word had gotten out that two prisons had escaped though the details of their escape remained unclear. June was mortified.

"How did he get out?"

Jack sighed,

"They must have got the bridge working, StarScream was working with them."

Optimus had slowly been coming around, he was still leery of his trust with Jack. Jack had tried to prove to him that he was not who he thought he was, but the Prime seemed on edge. Jack couldn't blame him, everything that was happening was his fault. Now his father was out on the streets somewhere with Jiggins.

June sighed, placing her hand on Jack leg. Jack saw the pain in his mothers eyes.

"Why did he have to come back?"

She laid back against the sofa, her hands rubbing her tired face. Jack looked over to the bots, Ratchet had given up with Miko, she had remained in her Cybertronian form, with school having come to an end for the year. Lying to her host parents that she was spending a week with friends. Not that her host parents cared, they both seemed to let Miko do whatever she wanted.

Jack just had to shake his head, an idea brewing in his mind. The only way him and his mom would be free of his father would be for him to be dead…Jack blinked; did he just think that? How could he ever consider killing someone? Perhaps he was more like his father then he cared to admit.

…..

Jiggins body was thrown into a hole in the ground, buried, and left. Conner was keeping his eyes on a swivel; the robot was said to be an alien. Conner had initially scoffed at the idea, believing MECH to have created the bot, though it was becoming more and more clear that the slender, silver metal mech was acting on free will, not programing.

Silas had a plan, Conner was to break into Military installations across the globe, stealing experimental and prototypes of weapons and other items. Silas was determined to become the superpower of the century, with Jiggins now seemingly endless capital and Conner as a scapegoat for robberies he was on his way up. Silas turned to the ground bridge, and the ground bridge was the ticket that was going to fast track his enterprise's to the top.

…..

A few weeks later Agent Fowler marched angrily into the base.

"PRIME!"

Optimus inwardly rolled his eyes; he recognized the humans different tones. This one was angry.

"Yes, Agent Fowler?"

"It's MECH, at least, I think. Multiple military bases have been robbed around the globe, all with the same MO, minimal damage, missing million-dollar items, and the kicker, the beings appear to be human using a teleportation device."

"The ground bridge."

Jack murmured,

"It would appear MECH has succeeded in constructing a duplicate of the ground bridge."

Fowler sighed,

"With that they can go anywhere on this planet, causing any amount of trouble. This time something is different. MECH isn't usually this good, I mean they are good, but this is a whole other level."

Jack stood up,

"My father."

Everyone looked at him,

"If they busted him out of jail with Jiggins he is probably working for or with them. My Dad was one of the best in his day. He can break in and out of somewhere without disturbing the guard dog."

Agent Fowler looked up at Prime,

"We need to locate their base and destroy this bridge of there's."

Ratchet shook his head,

"It will not do any good. MECH has aligned themselves with StarScream and have our data on our ground bridge specs. If we were to destroy it MECH would simply build another one."

Jack tuned out the others as they talked, MECH was another pain in their sides. He backed away slowly over to where Miko was watching Raph playing his video game, if Jack didn't know any better, he'd say that Miko was intent on staying Cybertronian.

"Miko"

He whispered to her, she walked over to him. Her black and pink form matching her all too well

"Yeah?"

Jack put his finger to his mouth,

"Shh…I need your help."

Miko leaned in, she didn't like the look in Jacks face it was scaring her.

"I need you to take me to this relic so I can get a cyber form?"

Miko cocked her head,

"Sure but…"

"Don't ask, the less you know the better."

Miko lifted Jack up sneaking him past the others. Jack took a deep breath as the Relic zapped him. Optimus already didn't trust him and the tension between him and the Prime seemed to had been affecting how the others looked at him. At least now he was going to give them a real reason to distrust him.

…

Silas was on cloud 9, their armory was amassing, and Conner was doing his job well. So far no one had been caught.

"Attention men!"

Silas stood on the balcony. StarScream was sitting against the one wall. He hadn't really done much lately, though he didn't really care.

"The military knows of us; they know what we can do. They will begin to create strategies to stop us, they will be placed on high alert, men guarding 24 hours, around the clock. Which is why now we are switching gears, now that the military will be on alert for a physical attack, they will be less prepared for a virtual one. StarScream!"

StarScream looked over at Silas, how he hated that human. The way he demanded him around like one of his foot soldiers.

"What is it?"

"I need you for this next mission, you will take two of my agents into the skies above the pentagon where there they will establish a signal to their networks, from there we will take it over. You need to keep your position long enough for my men to recover the access codes to the nuclear missiles."

Conner interrupted,

"Silas, do you really think the government is going to keep their access codes right on their network?"

Silas chuckled,

"Perhaps not all of them, we may only get a portion of them. However, once we gain access to their network, we can get access codes to everything, satellites, other networks, military technology, all at our fingertips."

StarScream grumbled,

"If you think I am letting two human sit in my…"

"You'll do as you are told."

Silas growled at him, an agent aiming a blaster in his direction.

"Or did you forget the weapon you helped us to develop can just as easily be turned on you as it was the Autobot."

StarScream snarled turning his gaze away.

"I don't know which is worse him or Megatron."

He grumbled to himself, his eyes lit up with an idea. Though he still bore the decepticon symbol he was currently unaligned. He smirked; Silas would pay for his threat.

…

Jack stood up; his bot form was mostly a Smokey grey with white overlay. He looked down at his arms, Miko smiled.

"Cool isn't it!"

Jack nodded,

"Defiantly a weird feeling.'"

Miko shrugged,

"You get used to it. I haven't convinced Ratchet yet to give me weapons, but I'll wear him down."

Jack looked at her, he had forgotten their Cybertronian forms had no weaponry.

"I don't think you'll win Ratchet over on that one."

Miko shrugged going to skip out when Jack grabbed her arm,

"Not a word to anyone."

Miko nodded, something wasn't right. Jacks eyes conveyed a dark message one that frighten Miko, and not much, other then spiders, frighten the teen.

Jack walked out into the main area; all eyes turned to him.

"What it looked cool I wanted to try it."

Jack walked right by them not stopping as he spoke. He stopped over near Miko and Raph, though close enough to hear more of the conversation and to get enough from it that MECH's base had to be within a 20-mile radius of the last base, given the ground bridges size and non-mobile structure. Also, flight patterns of a distinct ion trail, that could only be StarScream were found in that area. Jack took note of the location as she slipped back behind them and down the hallway, he was about to open the door when a voice caught him off guard.

"Going somewhere?"

Jack whipped around, Arcee was staring at him.

"Uh…just out."

Arcee crossed her arms across her chest, she was leaning hard on her right leg.

"You can't like to me Jack."

Jack lowered his head,

"Look I just need to get away from the tension. No matter what I do Optimus keeps giving me the cold shoulder. Like he still doesn't believe me."

Arcee felt sorry for him,

"Its not that he doesn't believe you Jack, its just…its hard to unsee things. He saw you help MECH take him down, we all witnessed your odd behavior here and then shortly after our systems went out, now MECH had our tech."

Jack threw up his hands,

"That wasn't me! I explained this already! Look Arcee…ever since my dad came to town everything had been a down hill spiral. I thought when Optimus gave me that keycard, he saw something in me, turns out it was just a moment of desperation, I was just the pawn."

Arcee shook her head,

"Jack, you can't believe that?"

Jack shrugged,

"I don't know what to believe anymore Arcee."

Jack slowly turned his back to her.

"I just need some time to think."

Arcee nodded as Jack walked out the door, she had a bad feeling.

…..

The mission was under way, StarScream's engines whined as the two MECH agents climbed inside. He hated the feeling of the two inside of him. He lifted himself into the air taking off toward the coordinates that Silas had provided for him. StarScream hovered over the Pentagon as the agents inside him went to work, so did StarScream.

….

Ratchet sighed,

"Another high frequency signal…. MECH in progress, above Pentagon. I will stall them as long as I can. Here is there base coordinates."

Ratchet pulled up the map.

"What is StarScream's end game?"

Optimus didn't know, he didn't think the seeker even knew.

"Autobots prepare to roll out on those coordinates."

…..

Jack had no idea the Autobots were heading his way, he sat in the bushes looking at the MECH installation. He had no idea how he was going to take them. He lowered himself when he heard the bushes to the right of him rustling.

"No."

He saw the Autobots emerge as they headed right for the base. Jack stood up, watching them invade the base. MECH agents swarmed out, shoot at them with all they had. Jack spotted Silas, and his father jumping into a car and heading away. Jack took off around the parameters chasing after them. He stepped out in front of the car as it slid to a stop.

Jack reached down smashing the hood and engine of the vehicle.

"Conner!"

Jack ripped the hood of the car off, grabbing Conner out of the car.

"You! Everything that has happened is your fault!"

Conner was wild eyed,

"Who are you?!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him,

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

Conner's eyes got even wider.

"You…you are one of them?"

Jack nodded,

"In a way, that is also your fault. My life was fine until you came along and ruin everything."

Silas tried to run only for Jack to grabbed him to.

"And you… you are part of this!"

Jack had a tight grip on both of them.

"You two have ruined my life."

…

Optimus spun swiping at the cars at shot at them when his eyes caught Jacks cyber form, he was holding Silas and Conner in his hands. Jacks eyes flickered; the electric blue hint a red behind them. Optimus recognized that look, he had seen it before, he had seen it on the faces of autobots about to kill for the first time.

Optimus ran over to him,

"JACKSON!"

He shouted,

Jack didn't look up,

"Stay out of this Optimus!"

Optimus walked toward him slowly

"Jackson listen to me, if you do this you will never be able to walk away. This will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Jacksons eyes snapped up to look at him.

"Like you care! Why would you want to stop me? If I did this wouldn't it just make true what you have been thinking about me?! With these two scumbags gone life will be better!"

Optimus shook his head,

"Jackson…if I made you feel like I didn't trust you…I am sorry."

Jack looked at him, the Primes face was full of empathy,

"I found it hard to believe what you said when my own eyes had told me another story, if you are truly telling the truth do not do this thing Jack. It will bring out a darkness in you that you will never be able to escape."

"Its too late for apologies now…"

Jack growled, lifting his hand higher to his chest before releasing his grip on the two. Optimus watched in horror as the two human fell to the ground, the whole scene playing out in slow-motion.

….

StarScream was having fun, the MECH agents were baffled why their high-tech signals were not breaking threw a signal barrier.

"I would appear that your governments security is better than you realized"

StarScream had also been ignoring the com alert from Silas to return to base. He was enjoying himself here in the sky.

"Its no use, we need to return to base. Our signal isn't strong enough."

The MECH agents and StarScream headed back to the base, StarScream took his good old time getting back. If the Autobots had gotten his message no doubt they were there, and hopefully wrecking shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's leg moved up, breaking Silas and Conner's fall as they rolled to the ground. Optimus nearly collapsed to his knees in relief when the two humans stood back up, slowly and painfully but none the less alive. He sighed closing his eyes, reverting his gaze back to Jackson. Jackson's eyes still flickered, he looked up at the Prime.

"That was solely for your benefit Prime."

Optimus looked deep into Jacks eyes; a shiver ran down his spine.

"Jackson, please come with me. Together we will work this out."

Optimus ignored the speeding car, as Silas and Conner drove off. Jack seethed, a low growl emitting from his throat. His eyes scanned the area, Agent Fowler had arrived, and his men were in the process of apprehending the MECH agents. Jack turned his back to Optimus,

"Do not follow me Prime, the next time I won't hesitate to do what need done."

Jack transformed harshly taking off down the road after Silas and his father having taken one of the MECH's cars as it alternate mode. Optimus transformed and drove after him; a darkness had gotten a hold of Jack and Optimus was determined not to loose him to it as he had lost Meagtronus.

….

Silas pushed the car to its limit, the temperature rising as his foot held fast on the accelerator. The car behind them was slowly growing distant as Silas used his knowledge of the land and built in navigation drivers to loose him.

Silas slide the over heating car to a stop in front of a cave entrance.

"What are we doing here?"

Conner stepped out, holding his bruised side. Silas wiped around grabbing Conner's collar.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US? YOUR SON ALMOST KILL ME! THIS IS ALL TO BLAME ON YOU!"

Conner shook his head,

"I didn't contact them, nor did I know my son could be…was a…whatever he was."

Silas released Conner's collar,

"Then how did they locate us?"

Silas whispered in a hushed tone. Conner shook his head thinking.

"The seeker? He has not reported back yet?"

Silas stomped his foot,

"I knew better then to trust him."

Silas turned his back to Conner, looking at the car.

"Do you realize everything we worked for these past few weeks is gone! All the of confiscated technology, the ground bridge, everything is now back into the hands of the government!"

Conner nodded,

"So, I guess you no longer need me."

A car's engine disrupted their conversation, Conner aimed his pistol toward the headlights.

"No, my son."

Silas jumped in front of him grabbing the gun as Vince stepped out of the car.

"Dad what happened? I got the alert."

Silas nodded,

"We were ambushed, attacked. Your friend Jack nearly killed us."

Vince scoffed,

"What about the others?"

Silas shook his head,

"Scattered or apprehended."

Conner side stepped to join the conversation,

"I will just be going then since you don't need me."

Silas grabbed his arm,

"You are not going anywhere. As it would seem I lack personnel, I have need still of your assistance."

Conner ripped his arm out of Silas's grasp.

"No, I will go nowhere with you."

Silas turned to glare at him,

"Is that so."

…..

Jack transformed cutting his engine, he had managed to loose Optimus. He snuck through the woods following the smell of burning coolant. He crouched beneath the tree when he heard voices yelling ahead of him, peaking threw the shrubs he saw them.

Conner backed up pulling out his gun.

"Come any closer and I will shoot you. Now I am taking this car and leaving."

Conner slowly side stepped, Silas eyed him.

"You think you can pull a fast one on me?"

Conner nodded,

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Silas lunged toward Conner; Jack flinched as the gun sounded. His eyes fell to where the bullet had struck, Vince.

"Vince…"

Jack whispered.

"umm Dad…"

Silas wiped around, his hand on Conner's throat. His eyes went wide with horror.

"Vincent."

He ran over to his son as Vince collapsed into his arms, blood running down his chest. Conner stood wide eyed as the gun fell from his hands. He was motionless as Silas cradled his dying son.

"Vince…no."

Vince choked,

"I'm cold dad…"

Silas pulled him closer the blood from his chest wound staining his uniform.

"It's okay son, I'm here."

Jack fell back onto his rear as he watch Vince slowly fade away in his fathers arms. He was unaware that Optimus was no far behind him, watching him. Vince took his last breath looking up at is father.

"I love you Father."

Vince's arms fell limp at his side. Silas pulled his closer, Jack swore he saw a tear roll down the black hearted mans face. Silas laid Vince down on the ground, his torso was stained with blood. Conner was frozen in place.

"Silas…I...I…didn…"

Before Conner could finish speaking Silas lifted his own weapon, he stood pulling the trigger continuously as he walked toward Conner. Conner's body jolted as the bullet sunk deep into him. Jack put his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping, his flickering eyes faded into a soft blue as he watched his father fall backwards onto the ground. Silas kept pulling the trigger, even when no more bullet rang out. Jack jumped out of the bushes and ran over to his father, the man was choking, desperately trying to breathe as the blood formed a massive puddle on the ground, Silas walked over to Vince lifting him up and placing him into the car before he sped away leaving Jack holding his dying father in his hands.

"Jackson?"

Conner choked,

"I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head,

"No, I am the one who is sorry, I never really wanted to kill you Dad I just…I just wanted my life back."

Conner smiled slightly, his body convulsing.

"Well now you will."

Conner's body went limp in Jacks hand. Jack blinked quickly sitting back, his hand was dripping with Conner's blood. He shook his head, he didn't know what he felt, should he cry? Rejoice? He didn't know, furthermore how was Optimus to believe he didn't kill him.

"How am I to explain this to Optimus?"

He murmured,

"You will not need too."

Jack jumped as Optimus emerged from the woods.

"I swear I didn't do this!"

Jack laid Conner on the ground backing away from the Prime. Optimus noticed the utter fear in Jacks face.

"Jackson, I saw what happened as you did."

Jack sighed in relief falling to his knees. Guilt overriding him as tears began to fall down his face.

"I almost killed them. I would have to if you hadn't of stopped me."

Jack buried his face into his hands, Optimus placed his hands-on Jacks shoulders, his spark was relieved, he had not lost Jackson.

"It was like a dark force inside me kept whispering to me, telling me to do it."

Jack's hands and body shook, Optimus sat next to him. Jack had red blood staining his silver armor.

"Jackson, you are much stronger then you allow yourself to believe. I did not give you Key to Vector sigma merely out of desperation, but because I saw…I see a force in you…a goodness…humility, virtue. I have always believed in you Jackson. Nothing has changed."

Optimus was slightly startled when Jack leaned into him. Jacks head resting on his shoulder. Optimus placed his arm around Jacks shoulders as the teen sniffled.

"What if I had done it? What if I had given myself over?"

Optimus's slowly ran his hand up and down Jacks arm,

"Then I would have fought Unicron himself to bring you back."

Jack was silent, for so long he had been chasing after someone, trying to prove himself to someone who hadn't cared about his existence, when he finally did care about him it was only for his own gain. He had been trying to gain the affections of someone who could never love, all the while missing the being that had been there for him all this time, one who he hadn't needed to prove himself to, and one who had grown to love him as a son. Jack could hear Optimus's spark slowly beating, he felt a sense of security flood him.

"You know."

He sighed starting his sentence, his voice shaky.

"For so long I envied those who had loving fathers, dads who were there for kids. I chased after that; I wanted my father to come back because I wanted him to be who I thought he was. A loving man who would hold me by his side, keep me safe."

Jack pushed off Optimus sitting up looking at him.

"When all this time that person was right in front of me, I was just to blind to see it."

Optimus felt his spark flood with a warm feeling he had not felt in centuries.

"Thank you, Optimus, I couldn't ask for a better father."

Jack reached up wrapping his arms around the Primes neck. Optimus was stunned, and humbled. He patted Jacks back.

Engine noises broke up their moment as Agent Fowler came flying in.

"Where's the body?"

Optimus pointed in front of them a few feet away. Jack looked at him confused.

"I summoned them once I had seen what happened."

Jack nodded with an "ohh" as Optimus helped him stand up. His legs felt weak, as he walked behind Optimus toward an open ground bridge portal. He stopped just before it, he wanted to turn around.

"Jackson, move forward. Do not turn back around."

Jack looked up at Optimus, he hand was held out to him. Jack nodded taking a deep breathe and stepping into the vortex.

…

Jack was surprised as over the next few days no one seemed to treat him differently, he was glad of it though it surprised him. He had never felt happier, his life was now back on track and this time around he wasn't chasing after ghosts from a past behind him.

A small private ceremony was held for Conner Darby, both Jack and June had gone for the public face. Aside from a few other unknown guests Jack and June were the only ones present. Conner's body was lowered into a cemetery hole, a small stone at its head. June placed her hand on Jacks shoulder as they walked away. Finally, Conner would no longer bother them, though her heart ached for his death as she remembered time gone by, she was now living for her son and his best interests, and this, though not the best way of keeping Conner out of their lives, was how it had to be.

Jack stared out the window as they drove home,

"You seem distant?"

June smiled, patting his leg.

"just thinking…"

June pressed on,

"About what?"

Jack smirked,

"Of what it would have been like to have been born Cybertronian, I have to admit that Cybertronian form I liked better than my human one."

June chuckled,

"You are handsome to me either way, you are also my son."

Jack nodded,

"I envy the bot who someday gets Optimus as their dad."

June raised an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off the road.

"He's not perfect, but close to it."

Jack looked at June,

"Don't go telling anyone this…"

June laughed,

"You're thoughts are safe with me."

Jack chuckled,

"Of course, unless Arcee suddenly becomes an attraction for him I doubt we will see Optimus become a dad for a long time, unless their war ends soon."

Jack looked over at his mom, she wore a smirk after her statement.

"Actually, Arcee told me that he had a girlfriend on Cybertron."

June nodded,

"Really?"

Jack raised an eyebrow,

"No jealous, are you?"

Junes mouth dropped open,

"Jackson Darby!"

Jack coiled back with a hearty laugh as June swatted at him.

"That is not funny young man."

The corners of her lips curled up in a smile. Jack placed his hands behind his head,

"I happen to think it's hilarious…"

June and Jack's lives went back to normal, work and school. Ratchet had tried once again to hide the relic, but Miko sniffed it out. Optimus had allowed its use as long as no health concerns came with its continued use. Jack leaned back on the sofa one evening watching his alien family interact with each other and the humans, this was all he needed in life.

…..

20 years later on a fully restored Cybertron, Jack was known in the council as the ambassador to earth. He had taken his Cybertronian form in full stride, after his mother had married Agent Fowler and the two of them had moved to the Hawaii Naval Base. Settling and living on Cybertron. Optimus had been elected unanimously to lead Cybertron, and many had come to know Jack as Optimus's adopted earth son. Miko too had taken her Cybertronian form in full stride as she and Jack had married and settled in Kaon City. Their human forms were a distant memories as they remained Cybertronian for centuries more, watching Cybertron rise back to it full glory.

On one such peaceful evening Optimus stood next to Jack as they looked out of Cybertron from the Citadel. The sun was setting behind the Manganese Mountains. Optimus had found and married Elita One, she and Miko were chattering behind the two mech as Mikos children played about their feet.

"25 years ago, today I realized my true calling."

Optimus smiled,

"I remember that day."

Jack looked behind him,

"I would never have believed you if you told me in 20 years, I would be married to Miko, living on Cybertron as a Cybertronian, and still working alongside you."

Optimus's smile remained,

"Indeed, nor would I have believed I would have found Elita, and that Cybertron would be once again fully restored. None of this would have been possible without your help Jackson, you and Miko and Raphael."

Jack smiled,

"We've all been through so much."

Optimus placed his hand on Jacks shoulder,

"The horizon shines brightly Jackson, our offspring will have a world on which to grow and learn, world without war."

"Dad."

Jack reached down picking up his son, whom he and Miko had affectionately named, Orion. They also had a daughter whom they name Nevada, and another son on the way. Optimus and Elita had a girl and a son, Their first daughter they had name Terra, after the planet which helped them win the, and their son they had named CliffJumper, in honor of the solider who had fallen. Their children were considered teenagers in Cybertronian standards.

"What is it Orion?"

Jack bounced the youngling on his hip.

"umm can we go see Uncle Ratchet?"

Jack smirked,

"Sure, how about tomorrow, he's working tonight."

Orion clapped his hands, wriggling to get down and tell his sister. Jack sighed happily,

"Well Miko, we best be heading home, the moons will be up before we get there."

Miko nodded hugging Elita as they said their goodbyes. Jack swooped down and picked them up,

"Say see you later."

Orion smiled broadly,

"By by grandpie! By by gamie!"

Optimus kissed each one on the head,

"Good night little ones."

Jack smiled,

"See you tomorrow at work father."

Optimus nodded as Jack left. His spark warming whenever Jack referred to him as such. Elita walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Life can't get much better my love. The war seems but a distant memory now."

Optimus nodded.

Life was as it should be.

The End

Thank you to all who have favorite and followed this story! I didn't think it would be this big of a hit! 3 You guys are awesome!


End file.
